


Ashes of time（完结）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: HE, M/M, Multi, 不伦, 家暴, 强奸, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 预警！大写的预警！伪现实像，渣男51x不伦主夫24虐心虐身，暴力，虐待，强奸！不是只有5124的车！！避雷哈！性格扭曲！首发在lofter，因为太限制级了，敏感章节无法在其他平台发布，重新在这里发一下。这是全文！
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 3





	Ashes of time（完结）

再次预警！！

51被虐的很惨！！

Ashes of Time（一)  
  


因本人实在反感家暴，如想HE只能是平行世界。

\------------------------------------------------

第一章 互相伤害

分手后还能会做朋友吗？这是一般人遇到的问题。但不属于Kinki kids，他们更喜欢听到有人问“分手后一定会变成敌人吗？”他们会给你肯定的答案。

“初恋美好，那是因为在初恋的年纪才见过几颗树呢？不知道外面还有一片森林。”堂本光一在一次采访中说到。

“真的能不被诱惑吗？男人的自律心远没有他们想的那么强大。”堂本刚在一次采访中说过。

14岁堂本光一遇到了他的初恋，只要能和他在一起他可以和全世界为敌。

20岁的堂本光一被诱惑的时候，他红着脸吓跑了。

27岁的堂本光一被诱惑的时候，他还是红着脸，但是并没有夺门而出。他好奇和女人是什么样的体验。

30岁的堂本光一被诱惑，不会再脸红，只会让诱惑他的人欲仙欲死，不论诱惑他的是男是女。

14岁的堂本刚遇到了他一辈子的煞星，如果可以避过此劫，他希望自己没有来过这个世界。

20岁的堂本刚发现自己爱上了一个男人，并且偷偷的嫁给了他。

27岁的堂本刚，对人心感到恐惧，恐惧的开始是那个他爱的男人。他发现成熟的男人可以更他安全刚，和已婚男人发生了不伦。

30岁的堂本刚，他变成了他最不理解的一类人，因为他寂寞，只是需要一个人填满他的身体。

为什么分手？两人各持一词。想当初他们俩关系还不像现在这样的时候，这个事情被大肆报道。如丑闻一样，事务所禁止他们俩谈恋爱，就像罗密欧和朱丽叶，越是拆散他们，他们会更相爱。那时候他们想着各种方式偷偷约会，反而成了情趣。当他们好不容易摆平各家媒体和事务所后，感情反而变得越来越糟糕。

如果你问他们现在的关系，他们很可能会说

“我们没有离婚，只是各玩各的，互不干涉。”

“单身，我跟他没关系。”

但是，他们保留了情侣间的一件事情，做爱！当然，对堂本刚而言，那是强女干！

堂本刚拿着手里的文春“堂本光一（35岁）和山口爱子（22岁）酒店开房。”

一年被拍20次，说明他是故意的，堂本刚想。

然而堂本刚的关注点“我说，你口味真单调，要不是写着名字，我绝对认为你的前女友们都是一个人”堂本刚看着女人的样子，大胸细腰长发带着一个墨镜。

堂本光一散发的魅力，让娱乐圈里形形色色的帅哥美女痴狂，哪怕都心知肚明不过是一夜情。所以堂本光一“花花公子”的美名无人不知。

堂本刚如同不想和与堂本光一有交集一样，拒绝一切娱乐圈的邀请。但是，娱乐圈的人也不会轻易有人追堂本刚，因为堂本光一对外总是说刚是我老婆，你们想好了再追。

堂本刚想“从什么时候他们可以互谈这种事儿了？可能是再一次次争吵不休，自己又逃不走之后吧。”

“哦，不是什么女友，只是上个床而已”堂本光一刷着手机说。

刚手机响了，看了信息，他起身要出门，被堂本光一一把抓住压在身下。

“你能不能别那么自私。”堂本刚对他怒吼，事实他内心很害怕。

“反正你不也是去被人（艹），我服务你”堂本光一一边说一边扯他的裤子。

“妈的！你起开！我今天就是不想和你上床！你去找你的小妹妹吧。”

“我今天就想上你！“堂本光一眼睛像一头狼一样要把他生吞活波。

说着解开堂本刚的上衣，他身上其实还有着不久前留下的淤青，还有鞭痕  
“我真是不理解他们怎么那么喜欢和你做爱，就你那技术！”他知道他无法逃脱，也不能让堂本光一好过。  
大量润滑剂挤入堂本刚的后穴，堂本光一的棍子一下把他贯穿。  
堂本刚咬着牙，泪流下来了，他害怕极了。他坚强的外皮被堂本光一的残忍的斯下来了，他全身都在颤抖。  
堂本刚记得20岁的时候堂本光一和他做爱很温柔，8年前一切都变了，每次他都像被强奸一样，他除了痛，感受不到其他。  
“因为够大够粗”堂本光一在他耳边说着。  
“你他妈的又不带套！我要是被你传上其他病我一定杀了你！啊！”  
“和他们我会带的！你才要记得别忘了提醒你那些#鸡！巴¥们带上套再上你！”  
他知道他反抗无用，因为不是没有反抗过。  
堂本刚跪着，光一从背后拽着他的两只手在艹他。他只盼着这场酷刑尽快结束。  
堂本刚的手机响了！  
堂本光一突然从他身体里出来，去拿手机，堂本刚的膝盖痛的不行了。  
堂本光一开开免提。  
只听一个男人的声音“刚，你还没出来吗”  
“喂？”  
“你！”堂本刚发现了原因，起身去抢电话。  
堂本光一一只手抓着堂本刚的一个手腕扭到身后，另一只手把手机放在桌子上后抓起他另一只手扭到身后。光一摘了自己的领带把刚的手绑在身后。把他的头使劲压在桌子上，让他的脸朝像电话的听筒。  
“接电话。”听堂本光一冷冷的说。  
堂本刚现在不想接电话的后果更严重。  
“我....”刚说了一个字。堂本光一就从后背再次贯穿了他。  
“啊！”堂本刚好痛。  
“刚你怎么了？”只听对面的电话说。  
“我....”他颤抖着承受着堂本光一的虐待，他根本不能说出来一句完整的话，光一的凶器要把他撕裂一样。  
“不要！“  
“叫大点声！随后又插了进去”  
他咬着牙，不让自己发出声音。  
堂本光一加快了速度。  
“被我&操&的爽吗？”  
“你个王八蛋！”堂本刚骂道。  
对面的电话受到惊吓一样没有了声音。  
堂本光一拿起电话，  
“喂？听满意了吧，他现在被我艹的（浪）叫。可能还得等我半小时才能出去。”说完挂了电话。  
堂本光一把堂本刚转个身。抬起他一条腿，又插了进去。  
刚的手绑在身后，他一只腿站着根本不能保持平衡，他只能把头靠在光一的肩上  
堂本光一压着他的腿，快速的冲刺着，堂本刚宁可被他从后面上，也比像自己主动抱着他一样享受被他侵犯。  
他太痛了，他开始挣扎。  
换来堂本光一给他的耳光，及压在地上再次的贯穿。  
最后光一射到他身体里了。  
堂本刚抱着自己躺在地上，颤抖着，后穴流出的液体带着血。  
“我也不明白了，你这样的身体他们有什么可喜欢的，不过是被我玩烂的¥荡¥妇”光一故意报复一样的口吻说着。  
“堂本光一，我恨你！”  
“堂本刚你别总表现的我背叛了你一样！你没资格！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你想的太多了，你怎么知道不是我在艹你呢！不过是（做）爱而已哪有什么背叛！”  
堂本光一又甩了刚一个耳光，骂道“浪货”。  
堂本刚觉得自己可笑，为什么当初爱上这个人渣。他想逃跑，但是每次被他抓回来他身上的伤会更多。他知道这一辈子，堂本光一是不会放过折磨他的。  
他不想让他再这样无止境的折磨自己了，如果要这样过下半辈子，他宁可死。  
下午和堂本刚闹的一出让堂本光一心情很不好，约了一个女人在一个酒店正滚着床单。  
这个女孩才20岁，身体像还没发育一样，是的堂本光一突然想换个口味了！然而换个口味的结果，他后悔了。  
“我...我有点害怕，我是第一次”女孩子害羞着说着。  
堂本光一一愣，这句话好耳熟，好像听过。  
“光一，我害怕”  
艹堂本光一让自己别没事乱想，虽然不好这口，但是箭在弦上不能不发。光一拿起一个避孕套，只见那个女孩拉着自己的手。是的女孩，他不记得她的名字了。  
“我想把第一次给你”只听那女孩红着脸说  
“光一，别带套了，我的第一次给你”  
堂本光一看着自己的小弟弟没了精神！不是吧！能不能不那么扫兴。堂本光一躺下，女孩很紧张。  
“你叫什么？”光一问  
“momo”  
“好奇怪的名字，第一次不能这么随意，momo小姐”说着亲了下女孩子的额头，堂本光一从床上站起来穿衣服。  
女孩哭了，“我不好吗？我可能不太懂，但是我会努力的”  
堂本光一想：我下次再换口我就不姓堂本，光一一边系着扣子一边说：“你知道我只是和你一夜情吗”  
“啊？可是你刚才说。。。。“  
“别那么轻信男人在床上说的话”  
穿好衣服拿起钥匙，“momo小姐，你让我想起来我的初恋了，他和你一样的单纯，但是可惜他命不好，遇到了一个人渣。”  
说完堂本光一关上了门。  
拿出烟点上，“真他妈的扫兴”他往停车场走，手机响了。  
谁啊大半夜不睡觉，堂本光一想，一看来电是堂本刚。  
“怎么了？”光一不耐烦的说，他也很久没有接过堂本刚的电话了。  
“你爱过我吗？”  
“你发什么神经？”  
“我爱过你”  
“......”  
“我还爱着你，你这么对我我也不知道我为什么还爱你！”  
“.....你”他觉得堂本刚就对不会把自己的软弱给自己看，双方都不会承认是自己的错。  
“你放过我吧，我也放过自己。希望下辈子我不再遇到你”  
“堂本刚！你不许死！”他了解他，“没我的允许你不许死”堂本光一飞快的开着他的车。  
“我累了”刚挂了电话  
堂本光一再说什么，发现对方挂了电话，再打过去无人接听。  
妈的！！  
光一开到自己家附近，看见很多人往一个地方走。堂本光一有种不好的预感。  
他下车推开人群。  
他抱着他。  
他不相信！！他发疯了一样大叫，最后被警察和医生强制的带走了。  
第二章 （上）赌博 （24第一人称）

心死了人活着又有什么意义。

我恨他。

“你爱过我吗？” 

你为什么能那么狠心！

“我爱过你”。 

我爱的是以前的堂本光一，那个说保护我的堂本光一。

“我还爱着你，你这么对我我也不知道我为什么还爱你！” 

我更恨我自己！

“你放过我吧，我也放过自己。希望下辈子我不再遇到你” 

我怎么可能放过你！我和自己在赌博，堵你是不是爱我。我死了你会不会痛不欲生呢？如果会，我的目的达到了。如果不会，

“我累了”我挂了电话。

我选择了一种必死无疑的方式自杀，我本来是恐高的，可是站在六本木大楼往下看的时候没有恐惧，仿佛要投入爱人的怀抱一样，身体坠落。我的脑中开始有不同的景象，也不知道是死前还是在死后的意识，我就像看电影一样，看着我和光一这几十年的日子。

我记得这个画面，我们第一次见面，我被姐姐投的简历进入了杰尼斯。第一次看见堂本光一，“穿衣服好土啊”这是我对他的第一个印象，我觉得我和他肯定聊不上来。熟了之后觉得他的内心和他的外表差距挺大的，我们成了好朋友。

然后是我发现我爱上了他，18岁生日的时候，我紧张的的和堂本光一告白，他一瞬的吃惊，我以为他不会答应了，但是他说：好啊。

两年后，m我们地下恋情被人拍到，事务所是帮我们解决了，但是我们被狠狠的骂了一通。我们一贯如此，年轻人嘛，道歉反省就是不改。如同坚定自己的决心一样，我们第一次（做）爱。那个温柔的光一恍如隔世。最后还是J桑心疼我们，他帮我们说服了公司的其他领导层。

然后发生了什么？我自己开始迷失，觉得没有堂本光一我就找不到自己一样。我看着他事业越来越成功，我要追不上他了，我怕被他丢掉。

我开始solo live 他不同意，但是我不想依靠他，我们各忙各的。

当我自己的事业越来越往上走的时候，我和他的感情慢慢下滑。

我们突然之间变得话很少，经常见不到面了。

记得地下恋情的时候，我们每次都抓住那偷来的时间疯狂（做）爱，现在就像已婚很久的异性恋一样，我们没有（性）生活。

我是想和他（做）爱的，但是他每次都用各种理由拒绝我，再蠢我也明白，他已经不爱我了。

然后，就是那件事发生了。

“刚！起床了！要迟到了”妈妈的声音。

“迟到？我又不是朝九晚五的上班族。做梦？不是，我跳楼没死成？不是吧。”瞬间睁开眼，坐了起来，环顾四周，我奈良的房间。

门被推开了，我妈冲我说：“刚，快点啊！叫你那么多次了，堂本光一在楼下等你半天了”

第二章（下）堂本刚的葬礼

堂本光一在医院醒来，“刚！我要见他，我肯定是做梦！他还在家等我！”

堂本光一看见有人阻止他去找刚，就和他们扭打在一起。

然后他感觉他脖子后面一阵刺痛，又晕了过去。

等他再醒过来，他发现他被人像对待疯子一样绑在床上！

“你们放开我！我没病”他大叫着。

“堂本先生，我们认为您需要留院观察，”一个医生对他说。

“你们知道Erics Back吗？”他说

“当然了，世界有名的心理学教授，发表过好多论文，而且很年轻，他妈妈是日本人”

“你给他打电话，他是我的心理医生”堂本光一打断了那个医生的彩虹屁。

“我怎么可能有他电话？他人在英国吧”医生觉得他疯了。

“他在英国，我手机里有他电话，我要和他通电话，他能证明我没有病！”

“Dr.Back 想和您通电话”医生拿着光一的手机进来了

“我没有手可以接电话！免提”

“Dr.Back ，我是堂本光一，你必须帮我”Dr.Back听得懂日语。

“你还是叫我Eric吧，你怎么搞的？”他焦急的问

“我.....”他突然不知道说什么了。

他不相信刚死了，他拒绝着说出这个事实。

“你不说我怎么帮你？”电话那边说

堂本光一哭了出来，大叫着，

“刚，我想见他最后一面！”他大声的说了出来之后就泪流不止。

“哭吧。”Dr.Back在电话那边说，他是故意让堂本光一说出来的。

然后他在电话里面说“屋里的医生们，我想和我的病人单独聊一下，10分钟后你们进来，我来告诉你们他能否出院。”

堂本光一一直哭，Eric 不说话，大约5分钟后，Eric说：“光一，你要接受现实，对于刚的事情我很抱歉，但是人死不能复生，如果你认为你有错，那就好好活着，死亡很容易，你要活着赎罪！”

“是的，我错了，是我逼得他！是我！我会赎罪的”堂本光一冷静了下来。

医生们再次进来了，Eric说“他不会自杀的，你们放了他吧，让他去见他的爱人最后一面，这对他的治疗有帮助。”

堂本光一还是不能接收这个事实，他只是说了医生希望他说的话而已。从医院回到家，他看着门口的信封，一封邀请函，刚的葬礼。他飞速开车到了奈良。

他在远远的看着，不想过去，“那才不是刚呢！”他自言自语的说。

不知什么时候，他身边站了另外一个人，这个人他这辈子都不会忘掉。

“我给你分享个事情。”他对堂本光一说。

“你们的事情我知道”他是和堂本刚第一个有不伦关系的人。

“不，你不知道”那个男人继续说，他无视堂本光一的反感。

“我和刚从小就是邻居，在他认识你之前，他和我关系最好，然后你来了，抢走了刚，他搬到你家。我和相亲的女人结了婚，我也跟着搬家到你以前的家附近。我知道我和你争，我没有胜算。”

“那时候每个晚上我都在你家楼下看着你们做爱，你们抱在一起的身影投射到窗帘上，我好恨。明明我先认识的刚。”

“我想我得不到就杀了他，谁也得不到。”

“变态！”堂本光一骂到。

“我不想杀了他，真的。8年前的一个下午，我装作偶遇在马路上和刚碰面，我说我住附近，他看见难得一见的朋友很高兴。我约他来我家做客。”

“后面的我知道”他不想再听那些恶心的事“你可以闭嘴了”

“是吗？“他笑着看堂本光一：“刚和我说过，你其实一直在门外是吧？你不也是变态。其实你只知道事情的一部分”

“你说什么？”堂本光一对他后面要说的话有种不好的预感。

\------TBC  
第三章（上）重生（24第一人称）

“刚！起床了！要迟到了”妈妈的声音。

“迟到？我又不是朝九晚五的上班族。我在做梦？跳楼没死成？不是吧。”堂本刚缓缓睁开眼。

门被推开了，我妈冲我说：“刚，快点啊！叫你那么多次了，堂本光一在楼下等你半天了”

“谁？”光听这个名字我都要吓得一身冷汗。

“刚你是不是病了？”妈妈觉得我有些反常，我平时起的很早。

我发现妈妈好年轻，掐了自己一下，很痛不是做梦。看了下日历，1994年。

94？重返少年时？搞笑吧。

在我还不知道什么情况下我妈把包和食物塞给我。今天周末，jr要去东京练习。

我慢悠悠的下楼，又看见了他，只听堂本光一说“刚你好慢啊！”

我对上辈子还有后遗症，看见堂本光一就害怕。

“对不起”我说到。

“别磨蹭了赶不上车了，阿姨我们走了”他拉着我就出门了。

“路上小心”

我记得上辈子我们都是在京都站碰头都，难道我记错了？

不对，不是这个问题，问题是这操蛋的人生我不要再过第二遍了。

“你今天怎么了？”堂本光一一脸忧心对着我，“你怎么比我话还少？”

“没事。作了个噩梦”我说。

“刚好像女孩子，做噩梦也害怕”他笑着说。

“你才像女孩子”我觉得自己脑子有病和一个14的小鬼吵架。

我看着堂本光一的脸：“如果我们永远不会长大多好啊”

“我才不要呢，我希望赶紧长大”他说。

“为什么？”

“保护你啊！”笑的一脸无害。

原来你从那么小就开始会骗人了。

“我不用你保护”我说。

“上次，要不是我，你的篮球一定被高年级的抢走了”他自豪对说着。

我也不明白为什么，堂本光一从小就有一种气场，瘦瘦小小的人好多人都怕他。

是啊，曾经他英雄救过美，也许上辈子从那时候就开始喜欢他了。

除了我有意疏远堂本光一，故事剧本和上一辈子几乎没什么出入，我想知道我在哪？我做了一个测试。

我没有出演金田一，结果就发现人生走向大约偏离3年才和上辈子一样，我演了其他电视剧，“银狼”。我的人生好像永远和他有交集，他演了“金田一”。我看见电视里金田一是他的脸我就大笑不止。，“金田一”依旧是很多女孩子的初恋，人长得帅，虽然他被说和漫画人物不像，收视率也很高。然后因为这样，比上辈子推后了3年他才去演shock。难道说因为他替我借了“金田一”所以由于“金田一”造成的一切影响也都在他身上发生了。

我也不想自己做太多的变化，因为我害怕带来未知的蝴蝶效应。但是那些痛苦的人生我肯定要彻底改变他，我除了工作外和光一没有太多的交集。

学校、事务所、电视台的忙碌依旧如前世，虽然我们没有过多沟通还是依旧很有默契，怎么说我认识他那么多年了。这辈子感觉没有我的影响，他一直保持着冷酷帅哥的路线。

我一个35岁的大叔在一个14岁孩子身体里，经常被人说”堂本刚这个孩子可真懂事。“和我上辈子“堂本刚你太任性了”的评价180度的转变。

直到18岁生日，上辈子改变我一生的一天。上辈子是我打电话约光一，我们乔装看了电影，去旁边的商店街吃吃喝喝，临分手时候，我对他说：我爱上光一了，可以交往吗？但是，这辈子这段剧情会被我删除。

18岁生日当天.

“刚，我在你家楼下呢，小井要给你过生日，让我带你过去”堂本光一难得给我打了电话。

“哦”我挂了电话，想着反正我不会告白了，庆个生日无所谓了，还有其他人在。

他带着我去了上辈子的去的电影院，我问“他们人呢？”

“没有，只是我约你”光一把爆米花拿给我

“啊？”我才不要和你看电影啊！

我还没来及拒绝，他拉着我进了电影院。

电影和上辈子一样，恐怖片，后果可想而之，依旧不敢看，依旧拽着堂本光一。

光一依旧嘲笑我。

黑暗中光一吻了我！

这个剧本走向不对！！

“刚我喜欢你”他在我耳边说。

“啊？”我惊呼。

“小点声”他把手指树在嘴唇中间。

我起身往外走。

光一跟着我出来，他拽着我：“你跑什么？你要是不喜欢就说不喜欢。”

“哦，不喜欢”我说。

18岁堂本光一的脸还没有那么凌厉，他眼里写着失望和伤心.

对着一个比我小20多岁的堂本光一，我有点不忍“。。你为什么喜欢我？”

上辈子是我告白的，直到我们闹翻，我一直觉得我是在追他，他不过是陪我演的一场闹剧。

“我看不见你，很想你，我不是一时冲动，我从见你第一次就喜欢上你了，我对你一见钟情，我不太知道怎么和你说，但是想着就算被你拒绝，我也要告诉你我的心意”他看着我说，从他眼神中看出他希望我改口。

这个堂本光一是假的吧，能说那么一大段情话不脸红。

记得上辈子临跳楼前我问过他“你爱我吗？”这辈子给了我答案，心理有点感伤，我觉得自己还真是好了伤疤忘了痛。

他突然抱着我“你别哭，你不喜欢我也没关系。你能别故意躲我吗？做个朋友也行。”

“我哭了吗？“我都不知道什么时候流眼泪了。

我推开他，我害怕他的温柔，我擦了眼泪：“你还小；不，我们还小；不是，我还小,不懂什么喜欢呢”我有点儿混乱自己的状态。

“那我等你，等你喜欢我”堂本光一坚定的说。

我不是那个18岁傻白甜的堂本刚了，我对他说“光一，你会越来越红的，喜欢你的人很多，到那个时候，我不过是最普通的一个人而已，你会对我没兴趣的”我对他说着真实的未来。“我们做朋友吧”不做敌人已经是我最大的让步，至少这辈子的堂本光一没做错过什么。

他说“我会让你看到我的决心的”

一般人对于这句话可能会觉得心动，但是对于我，这个固执极端的堂本光一和上辈子的他重叠，我只会害怕。

\------------------------------

第三章（下）不伦（51第一人称）

8年前，因为一些原因压力很大，和长濑一起喝酒的时候，他给我DR.Back的名片，说这个医生很有名，刚回国，他知道我和刚出了问题，他让我去找Dr.Back聊聊,长濑的母亲和Dr.Back的母亲是朋友。

我也觉得我和刚这个样子不是办法，去见了几次DR.BACK。对一个陌生人，我也就不怕把我憋在心理的事和他说。

DR.BACK让我把自己心结解开，他多次劝我让我和堂本刚好好谈谈，把对他说的和刚说。他看我一直没有做，问我“不谈是现在的结果，和刚谈谈能比现在更糟？”

是的，我怕更糟。

最终，我被他说动了。

他说“你相信他吗？相信你们的爱情吗？” 我当然相信。

“那有什么可怕的？”

然后我从Dr.Back的诊室出来决定和刚好好谈谈。

然而发生了一件更大的事。

我到家没有进去，在外面转了几圈，想组织下语言。 我在另外的胡同，他没看到我，我看他端着一盘菜出来。这是干什么去？我有些好奇。

然后他走过了2户人家停了下来,他按下门铃，一个中年微微发福的男人给刚开门，我后来知道我们同岁。看他们有说有笑的进了屋里。

看来是和邻居聚餐，但是我有种不太一样的感觉，是那个男人看刚的眼神。我走到他家门前，写着“田中 次郎“。我发现他院子门没锁，我走了进去。他家的房子和我家整体构造几乎一样，因为是晚上，虽然挂着纱帘，但是开着灯，我能看清楚，就他们俩人在吃饭。

看见他们在喝着红酒，我已经很少看见刚这么好心情了。

刚背对我，但是从男人的表情可以看出他们聊的很开心，时不时有笑声传出来。

过了半个小时左右，我看见刚依旧坐在那里，那个男人站起来站到刚的背后，他从后背抱着刚，我想冲进去，但是我发现，刚没有反抗。

然后他站到刚身侧，抱起刚去了旁边的沙发，我从窗帘间隙看得很清楚刚的表情，他脸很红，眼睛迷离的看着那个男人。

我死死攥着拳头。

男人脱去他的裤子，男人给他口，他搂着那个男人的脖子，很享受。我发现我从来没做过这个。  
他兴奋的颤抖，男人分开他的腿，我看见刚的眼泪流了下来，看来被艹得太爽了吧。但是他更享受男人插入他的快感,男人把他扶起来，他坐在男人的身上，那个男人推着他的腰来回进出。 男人射到他身体里，他趴下舔着男人的阴茎弄的满脸都是。  
之后我不想再看了，我再看可能会冲进去杀了那两个奸夫淫妇！

Dr.back的话在我脑中响起，  
“你相信他吗？相信你们的爱情吗？”   
我被自己的愚蠢逗笑了。  
第四章（上）我保护你 （24第一人称）

我开始拍电视剧了，上辈子这个时间几乎一年一部，这是我最不喜欢的工作。

我最近总觉得有人跟踪我，我记得上辈子，光一开始接送我回家。

但是，这辈子我一个人会活的更好。

我开车到家的地下停车场，我感觉有人看着我，我加快脚步，拐进楼梯间，我拿着楼梯口的灭火器等着他进来。

果然，他推门，我使劲拿灭火器砸向他，他用胳膊挡住了，等我再想杂过去的时候，听到了熟悉的声音：“你别打，是我”

“堂本光一，你跟踪我干嘛？”这让我想起来上辈子我被他抓回去的经历。

“我听马内甲说，最近有人骚扰你，我今天收工早，就远处跟着你怕你有危险！”

“最近你是不是一直这么做？”要不我最近总感觉有人盯着我呢。

“只要收工早吧”他揉着胳膊说。

“。。。。对不起，你没事吧？”

“没事，我说过保护你的。”

堂本刚你别心软，“你不要跟着我的，我能保护我自己。改天请你吃饭作为道歉吧，我上去了”逃一样的回到家。

由于我参演了“银狼”，我认识了“杉田 俊夫”（胡编的），我上辈子见过他几次，光一跟他比较熟，这辈子他们没有交集，反而和我成了朋友。

他比我现在的年龄大15岁，30多岁事业有成,他是一家规模很大影视公司的老板，“银狼”也是他公司出品的。

其实他一开始想找光一演的，但是那时候光一正忙着拍“金田一”，没有档期，事务所就拒绝了。

事务所说我正好最近有时间，如果可以让我去演。

他不经常来片场，有次偶然的机会，他在片场看见我的吉他，他随性的弹了一下

“献丑了，我很多年没有弹过吉他了。”他有点尴尬的说。

就是这样我发现我们很多相同的爱好，毕竟我内心也是快40的人了，我们成了朋友。

他说刚身体里有个成熟男人的内心，呵呵，果然我还是和年纪略大的人更容易交流。

有一天他说：刚，能和我交往吗？我以为男女没有纯粹的朋友，现在男人和男人也没有纯粹的朋友了。

我拒绝了，人很奇怪，聊的来，但是没有心动的感觉。

心动不心动对于我也没有任何意义，内心的寂寞会打败一切，我上辈子可是深有体会。所以，这辈子我不相信什么爱情，也没打算和谁交往，和谁结婚。

他说：我没放弃。

有一天他说：刚不经常聊光一呢？你们不会真的如外界说的关系不好吧？

“不是，他就是一个老头子没什么好说的，我们关系很好。”

“能把堂本光一介绍给我认识吗？”

“哦，我问下他吧，他太宅。”我说。

“光一，杉田先生想让我介绍你们认识”我在乐屋对光一说。

他转头看着我“杉田？"

“银狼的制片人，杉田俊夫”这辈子他们还不认识。

他皱褶眉头“他人怎么样？“

“我觉得他人挺好的”

“你约他吧，就明天吧”

唉？那么顺利，这么快。

杉田让我们去他公司，连看看剧本问问我们有兴趣的可以安排。

“很高兴认识你”他对光一说。

“你好”光一阴沉着脸。

“我是不是以前得罪过你？”杉田苦笑着对着堂本光一那张面无表情的脸说。

他看光一不说话，继续说“也没什么事儿，因为我和刚很熟了，所以也想认识下你，怎么说你们是Kinki kids嘛。如果不嫌弃可以交个朋友吗？”

堂本光一对我说：“刚，帮我去外面的自动贩卖机买瓶可乐吧”

我觉得他应该有事情和杉田说，不想让我听见，我也没兴趣听他们的对话。当我拿着汽水回来，差点和光一撞上，他拉着我往大厦外走。

“你怎么了？”我问光一

“你能不能听我一次？”他拉着我的手对我说

“什么？”他怎么那么紧张

“不要和杉田接触了，他没你想象的那么简单”

“是你想的太复杂了吧，我挣扎开，你可以追求我，他也可以，你不是我什么人！”

我又把上辈子的他重叠了“对不起，我有点不舒服，我先回去了”

他没再纠缠我。

第四章（下）不伦的真相（51第一人称）

我从田中院子出来回到家，坐在客厅的沙发一直抽烟。

烦，最近各种小报上都能看见我的名字。我被拍到和女主播从酒店出来。其实我隐藏的很好，地点如果不是有人故意透露是不会知道那个地方的。

常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，我不想给自己找借口，如八卦报道一样，我是和她开房了，然后被她卖了，她是新人，想炒热自己。

我不是介意大众对我怎么想的，我更在意堂本刚怎么想的。我一直闭口不谈，除了有愧还有其他原因。

当我在为自己自责的时候，他在和其他男人上床！我心理的一丝愧疚都没有了，被一种背叛的代替了。

田中次郎对我说“其实你只知道事情的一部分。

他把我从回忆中拉回。

他继续说“在那天之后你们搬了家，我当然不可能搬到六本木”

是的，转天我就开始找新的公寓，新家必须安全，我特意买了高层的公寓，就像是长发公主一样，我想把他关在家里，不让他见任何人。

“我告诉你真相，”他继续说，“那天吃饭的酒里我下了药，他几乎是无意识的，他不知道那个人是谁，他喘息着，他在我耳边叫着你的名字。”

“后来他清醒一些了，他也无力挣扎，我强女干了刚！”

“他从我家走之前，我对他说，我希望能再见到你。但是，我没想到这么快，2周后他给我打电话，问我是否方便，我当然希望还可以见到他。他来找我，他和我说他这次不是被迫的，他说他自愿和我“做”爱，那一刻我觉得我一直遥不可及的，竟然得到了。当我解开他的衣服，我知道了原因，我看见他身上的伤痕，我不敢碰他。他还是要继续，我等了太久，我们疯狂的“做”爱，但是他一直哭，我不知道是他身体痛还是心理更痛”

“我抱着他颤抖的身体，他和我说了经过，他说如果我不介意他的心理没有我，他可以和我一直保持这种关系，我有了一丝后悔，也许我第一次不是强迫他，他可能会把真心给我。我问他为什么还能接受一个强女干你的人。他说一个强女干犯都比他爱的那个人温柔。”

“堂本光一你知道你做了什么吗？”他冲我大吼！“我谢谢你把刚还给我，你越伤害他，他就越往我身边靠，是你把他推给我的。”

“但是，好景不长，我老婆发现我有外遇了，我不能得罪她，我所有的一切都是她给的。她会让我身败名裂。”

“那一刻我发现我爱的是自己，我和刚停止了不伦的关系。我没想到几年后我竟然会受到他葬礼的邀请函。如果我没有放开他，他会不会就不会自杀了。”

我听见他哈哈大笑，我头痛，炸裂一样的疼，蹲在地上，抓着头。

他蹲下为了让我听清楚一样：“我问刚为什么不和你说出真像，他说你不信他在先，而且那天的状态，他再说什么你都不会相信的！”

我回忆起当天晚上的情况，是啊，我他妈的都做了什么啊！！

屋里很黑，我听见门钥匙的声音。

那个偷情的贱人回来了。

他开灯，看见我坐在客厅，吓他一跳。

“怎么不开灯”他换着鞋说，他都不敢看我。

“你去哪了？”我问他

他拿着手里的空盘子，“哦，主妇们邀我进餐，我也不知道为什么她们总把我当成主妇。”

他拿着盘子去厨房，路过我身边，我一把抓住他的手，盘子摔到了地上。

“你干什么？你看都碎了，我去扫”我抓着他不让他走。

我站起来抓着他的手腕：“你总算看着我了，你做什么亏心事了？”

我一巴掌扇了过去。

“你就那么欠操啊！”我拽着他到浴室脱了他的衣服，给他灌肠！  
“你太脏了堂本刚”  
他不说话只是哭“你看见了？”  
“我不看见，你还打算一直骗我？看着你们有说有笑的，你被他艹的一脸爽，舔着别人的鸡巴，看那样子也不是第一次了吧，背着我搞不伦，你行啊！”  
“你看见为什么不进来？”他被我压在浴室的墙壁上。  
“我阻止怎么知道你后面还有这么多表演啊！”  
淋浴撒了下来，浇在他身上，我隐约听见他说了一句“对不起”  
他的肚子鼓了起来，拔出管子排泄了出来！  
“真脏”我一脸嫌弃的出了厕所，点上烟，抽了一半就掐了烟。  
我再次进了卫生间，看他坐在浴缸里哭。  
我一把抓起他拉他进卧室，仍在床上。干他！  
“你当我是傻子一样的骗我。”一下子贯穿进去！“你看看你被人艹的都合不上了，我满足不了你吗？还偷吃！他挣扎，我死死的压着他！但是，堂本刚我告诉你，除非我玩腻了，你永远是我的！”  
他不再反抗，任凭我折磨他。  
我从床上起来，从地上把皮带从裤子上抽下来，我看着他身上的吻痕火气更大，拿着皮带不停的抽他。  
“你记住了你是我的”我冲他大叫。  
他抱着头“好痛，光一”  
“我错了”  
“对不起光一，不要打了”他哭的更厉害了  
我扔下皮带，把他拉到地上，我拽起他的头发，一次次的深喉，他哭着，嘴角的津液顺着流了很多。  
“以后我会喂饱你！你再敢偷吃，我抽死你！”  
他摇着头，让我放开他。我全都射到他嘴里了，让他全部吃掉才放开他。  
我烦躁的再次点上了烟，他躺在地上，抽搐着。  
转天发烧了，给他请了假。  
第二天，我回到家看见他不在，东西不见了，给马内甲打电话。他告诉我他搬去冈田家了。  
我到冈田家，冈田很有胆量的说：“你不能带他走，刚病了，他说他不想见你！”、我和他说我们的事情你别管，我看这小子不爽很久了，推开他，冲进卧室，我看着刚被争吵声吵醒了，然后他让冈田出去了。  
我看他脸色不好，想着我是太过份了，是我最近疏远他，他才去找了别人。  
“你不爱我就放手吧，是我对不起你，都是我的错，分手吧。”  
我抱着他，“刚，不是，是我不好，你原谅我这一次，你打回来也行,你别离开我好不好。”  
他抱着我说：“你相信我吗？”  
“.没关系，刚，我会让你再喜欢上我的。”是的我觉得刚变心了。  
他笑了，“你的那些女人我不是不知道”  
我一惊，“你知道？”  
“我从来没有问过，我等着你和我说的一天，现在你凭什么说是我背叛了你”  
“我想和你说的”，就在两天前“我跟他们没什么的，都是报纸上乱写的”我撒了谎。  
“刚，不管怎么样，我爱你，你和我回去吧。”  
他看着我，眼泪掉了下来，抱着我，说：好。  
我把他接到新家，我们就像把之前的两天忘了一样，开心的过了3天。  
第四天，我回到家，看到刚不在，我又慌了，那天的画面在我脑中放大。  
我给刚打电话，他没有接。我又开始抽烟，几乎抽了大半盒他回来了。  
一身的酒味。  
“你干什么去了？”我问  
“和他们录了音，然后吃海鲜，你吃了吗？”刚说，他低着头拖鞋，他衣服的领口我可以看见他的胸。他穿成这样我就觉得他在勾引野男人。  
我看他走进卫生间，我站在他身后。  
脖子上一块印记，他洗了把脸，抬头从镜子上看到我站在他身后，“怎么了？”他问  
“你脖子怎么了？”  
“他看了看，过敏吧，不知道”他照着镜子。  
我转过他“你又想骗我？”  
他挣扎开，“你别没事找事儿！”  
我一个巴掌打过去，骂道“贱货！”  
他捂着脸瞪着我“我说了只是过敏啊！”  
我撕扯着他的衣服，他跟我扭打在一起。我被他打了一拳，我脾气上来了，一脚踹在他肚子上，他抱着肚子倒在地上。  
我扯下他的裤子，没有润滑捅了进去，这更让我认定他在外面偷情。  
“你又骗我！你不记得我上次怎么和你说的了吗？再偷吃，我抽死你！”  
“我没有”他虚弱的说着。  
当我发泄在他身体里后，我发现他已经昏了过去。  
我被眼前的情况惊醒了，刚的腿上都是血。  
我拿毛毯裹着刚开车去了医院。  
医生说刚胃出血，肛门肌肉撕裂创伤，说需要警察介入。  
我不怕什么警察，我只问刚他有没有事！医生说需要休养，而且刚身体爱过敏，少吃海鲜。  
Ashes of Time番外-演员问答  
正文今天不更新（跪🧎‍♀️）

我是本剧编剧兼导演兼动作指导S，本次主要是针对2位演的《Ashes of Time》做几个小问答。

kk：o

先插一题，因为新章节反应比较激烈，尤其K太渣，T好惨，你们怎么看？

K：我好惨的好嘛！

T：他是挺惨的！

正式问题：

1、觉得自己和剧里的自己最不像的一个地方？

K：都不像，这是个疯子该关起来。

T：一个！你审题！

K：我不会打刚的。

T：我为什么打不过他！你怎么回事！把我写的那么弱。

（剧情需要，不然怎么家暴）

2、最像自己的地方？

K：一见钟情

T：只爱一人

（牙疼）

3、谈谈自己的角色？

K：疯子，脑子有病，活该。

T：所有人都围着他，他不会考虑其他人的感受；伤心伤透了，不敢再去爱了。

4、谈谈对方的角色？

K：tbg太可怜了，直接报警给tbgy抓起来哪会自杀。

（那本剧就over了）

T：tbgy爱的太深了，就怕失去，再一世他知道远远的守护，也是爱。

5、你们自己问对方一个问题，对方回答？

K：重生后，刚还喜欢光一吗？

T：喜欢啊，他只是害怕你，他不说了吗，他恨你，不爱了就不恨了。

T：下一世光一真的打算远远的守护吗？

K：嗯，他在赎罪

T：好可惜

K：为什么？

T：他只要继续追，刚会答应他的。

（咳咳，剧透了）

6、问T，如果一世，你会怎么做？

主动找光一聊聊啊，一个不想说一个还不知道问，缺乏沟通。tbg就是个小公主，人家必须顺着他。

7、问K，如果你看见堂本刚和其他人偷情怎么办？

K：打死Y的！那个偷我老婆的。

T：你是不是应该回答“刚不会跟其他人偷情”比较合适。

8、问k如果对方说不爱你了，会放手吗？

K：不会

T:唉？

K：不会不爱我！

（气管炎）

9、问T你想看到的结局？

让我反攻

（好像没希望）

10、二位有啥对我说的？

K：我看见你构思了，我怎么那么惨啊……能改吗？

S：这个.......，主要你前期人设太渣，你不惨没办法HE啊

K：.......

T：后面的剧本什么时候给我？

S：在写在写，没存粮才拉你们写个番外。

T：和我这边搭戏的颜值好点行吗？你看看tbgy那边美女如云帅哥成群。

K：刚和其他人H的戏剪了。

采访到此结束。

Ashes of Time（五）  
预警看预告章。

本章很正直，没有外链。

——————————————

第五章 （上）J 桑

堂本刚还是抽时间写歌，他上辈子出的专辑不想出了，主要心情也不一样了，他虽然害怕蝴蝶效应，但是有些东西他真的硬着头皮也做不来。

新专辑几乎偏向摇滚风，死亡摇滚，也没有三角君了。他没想过什么谁喜欢或不喜欢，荣誉上辈子得到很多，他对这些本就没有什么欲望。没有一个人束缚感觉更自由了，他不想浪费上天给的这次重生机会。

“堂本刚“偶像失格有什么问题吗？Kinkikids 还在啊！刚被问到总是这么说。

“我觉得刚做的很好啊，这是失格吗？杰尼斯是什么呢？我们就是杰尼斯。”当堂本光一被问到刚的问题他总是这么说着。

刚又回到任性的人设了，谁让他有个好社长呢。这世的 J 桑依旧支持他做他喜欢的事情。

上辈子刚顶着压力和堂本光一在一起，他的妈妈，姐姐都是反对的，但是他一向我行我素不听劝，带着东西去了光一家，那个时候只有 J 桑站在他们身边支持他们。后来他和光一闹翻了，他没脸见妈妈、姐姐，都是去 J 桑家避难，虽然离光一家很近，但是，光一还不敢从 J 桑那把他抓走。

因为光一的工作和J桑一起工作的机会更多，光一说：J 桑的思维不是一般人能理解的，他都是给一个点子，怎么做他不会干涉也不告诉你原因，他希望每个人做自己，不是按照他的想法做。而自己做了很久之后，才能明白J桑当时说的意思。

刚说：J桑是家人。

堂本刚和光一从杉田公司分开后，回了家，他身体在颤抖，他倒在沙发上，抱着自己。他对堂本光一感到害怕，这是他改不了的事实，哪怕这辈子他没做过什么，这种恐惧不是来自心里的，是来自身体的，这是堂本光一的杰作，明明已经不是那具身体了啊。

他很冷，觉得这辈子没有人能理解他的感受了，他很想上辈子的 J 桑， 想到去J 桑家避难他能得到一份宁静，他回忆着。

他哭着坐在J桑家的地板上，J桑坐在刚旁边的沙发上，摸着他头发，“you,把我家当你娘家了”

刚没有把光一打他的事情和J桑说，刚说“我没娘家，我没脸见我妈见我姐。“

“我也不懂你们年轻人的爱情，但是我觉得你妈妈你姐姐会希望你回去的。“

“嗯，我知道，所以更没脸了“

因为刚低着头，蜷缩着自己，J桑看见刚脖子上的痕迹，两道红色的伤痕好像延伸到后背。

J桑也是很吃惊，但是不知道该不该问他，他说：“你最近来我这的次数越来越多了。是因为他在外面那些绯闻吗？“

刚没说话。

“我不会干涉你们的私生活，如果你觉得需要我找他谈谈，我可以帮你。”

“不用“

“真是两个小学生。但是，刚，你要知道，所有的矛盾都是双方造成的，不会只有一个人是错的“

“唉？我不懂“刚抬头看着他

“YOU 把手伸出来“J 桑说。

刚伸出手，J 桑用手拍了下他的手说“痛吧？我也痛，先学会说对不起。”

“明明是他先对不起我，还。。。。”刚委屈极了，“当初海誓山盟不也就变心了嘛，他沾花惹草的，凭什么我就得为他守身如玉？”

“那你觉得他为什么不想和你分手？”J 桑问

“他不一向如此嘛，我和他车库里的车一样，喜欢的就要买回家，新车继续买，旧车也不卖，都在他车库里放着，花心；而且独占欲，不管新车旧车都不让人碰！“

J桑被他逗笑了。

刚问 J 桑：“爷爷年轻时候的爱人是什么样的人？“

他想了想“嗯，和 you 有点儿像，性格”

刚好奇的问：“为什么没和您在一起呢。”

刚认识 J 桑以来，他都是一个人。

J 桑笑着说：“被他背叛了“

“唉？”

J 桑继续说：“嗯，说着跟我白头到老，自己早早就死了。”

“啊？对不起”

刚看着J 桑脸上没有悲伤，而是幸福，他说：“没关系，反正也会见的，让他等着吧。”

突然的敲门声，吓得刚一哆嗦。刚站起来对 J 桑说“光一提车来了，我不想见他，帮我啊”说完刚跑进旁边的客房了，他趴在门上听他们说话。

J桑让光一进了屋，J桑看着他，觉得他的状态好像也没比堂本刚好多少。

“他不想见 you，还记得我当时说的话吗？”

“记得”

“你做的一切都会影响刚的方向，如果你们爱情里有了问题，那就是你的问题”

“嗯嗯，”刚非常赞同。

“我。。我就是怕他跟我分手。”光一声音很小。

“那你那些绯闻怎么回事？你先解决下你外面那些人再来找刚吧。”

“J 桑你不能偏心啊，他外面也有人。”他大声的说，就像故意让刚听到一样。

“我看见报纸上没有说他的呢？怎么都是你啊！再说，你是多大的人啊，打你一下，你非得打回来是怎样？“

光一不知道J桑的话是不是有意的，“我。。。”光一无言以对，谁让他花花公子的名号无人不知呢，记者只要跟着他一般都会有新闻，不会白跑。

“you 走吧！我要休息了！还有，如果他想，你现在都能进监狱，别以为我不知道。我不想看见你们任何一个人受到伤害。如果到那一天，别怪我解散 kinki kids”

刚想找个人说说话，拿起电话，“谁啊？”电话那边问。

他把声音装的没事一样：“我啊，J桑做什么呢？”

第五章 （下） Erics Back

田中次郎看着接近崩溃的堂本光一开心极了，如同多年被光一击败的自己总算赢了一次一样，田中次郎还在对他说：“堂本光一，你那天本来可以救了刚的，如果你推门进来，他就不会被我强女干。因为你不信他！你不仅没救他，你还把他推入了深渊，如果我有罪，那你就该死啊。哈哈哈哈”

他疯狂的大笑着。他也不知道堂本光一听进去了没有。

�堂本光一被田中次郎拉起来，田中次郎一拳打在他脸上，他恨他这张骗人的脸，恨他抢走刚又不珍惜，恨他什么都比自己强。

这边的争吵声，引来远处参加葬礼的人的关注。

光一就像没有感觉一样，一直抓着自己的头躺在地上，当田中次郎揪着堂本光一的领子，想继续殴打他，拳头被一个人拦住了。

“好了，别打了”说着，长濑把田中次郎拽开，然后去看堂本光一。

“光一！光一！”长濑看见Eric一边喊着他的名字，一边抓着光一的胳膊。

因为光一的电话Eric还是买了最快的飞机飞回日本，长濑从机场接到Eric就来了奈良，因为长濑也收到邀请函，他知道光一肯定在。

Dr.Back比长濑年长6岁，有着不输给杰尼斯的外貌，他是混血儿，他的父亲是英国人。他身高和长濑差不多，但是一看就是个学者，文质彬彬，带着一副无框的眼镜，尤其和长濑站在一起的时候有点弱不禁风。

堂本光一抓着自己的头，极度痛苦。Dr.Back 想让他把手放下，“堂本光一，你清醒一点。”可惜他刚下了飞机身上没带着任何镇定的药物。

堂本光一根本听不到外界任何声音，他脑中都是自责。

“长濑，你帮我一下。你帮我抱住他。别让他乱动。”

长濑照做，他用了很大力气，控制他不让他乱动。

Eric,用一只手捂着堂本光一的眼睛，他俯下身凑的很近和他说，“你现在需要休息，放松身体，你躺在草地上，阳光洒在你的身上，有风吹过你的身体，你累了，睡吧。”他说的声音很轻，很慢。

他在给堂本光一催眠，非常有用，光一一下放松了下来，躺在长濑的怀里，闭上了眼睛。

“他没事吧？“长濑问 Eric

“你觉得呢？“Eric 叹了口气。

“现在怎么办？“

“难办，先带他回我诊室“

长濑背着他进了一辆车，一个穿着黑色连衣裙，带着黑纱的女人看着他们的车越走越远。

她小声对着怀里刚的照片说“刚，你不会寂寞的，他很快会去陪你的。“

在开回诊室的路上，Eric 和长濑说，“我出国前把他托付给我比较信赖的医生，但是他一直没去。因为时差，学业，工作，我不能经常联系他，对不起。”

“不用对不起，你也尽力了”长濑开着车，用后视镜看着Eric说。光一躺在Eric腿上，Eric抱着他，以防他被颠簸的从车坐上掉下来。

“你对他们的事情了解吗？为什么会这样。”Eric问“我说刚的事情。”

“具体不太清楚，堂本光一又进了一次拘留所，但是刚还是没起诉”

“谁报警把他拘留的。“

“J 桑！”

“那 kinki 呢？“

“你是不知道 J 桑有多生气，吓死人了，他是打算解散 kk 开除堂本光一的。好像刚和 J 桑说了好久才让 J 桑改变主意”

长濑提到J桑简直一个激灵，他经常被J桑骂，但是第一次看见J桑发那么大的火，他在公司里看见会议室里J桑在骂堂本光一，虽然有百叶窗但是还能看见一个缝隙。光一不说话低着头，好多的高层。J拿着桌子上的茶杯就往堂本光一头上扔，气的J桑都要进医院一样。

“不过 Eric 你真的是专业的啊，我问光一什么，他都不和我说，他反而都和你说。明明我是他兄弟”

“你看着就不可靠，和我是不是医生没关系”Eric说。

“刚又被他打到住院，刚出医院没2天刚就自杀了，唉？我问你，我就不明白了，堂本光一虽然是我哥们儿，我 tmd 都想揍他了，刚是怎么想的，还一次次原谅他，又回到了光一家”

“他害怕，不,应该说恐惧”Eric低着头看着堂本光一说，“我也猜到光一用什么手段让刚乖乖回到他的身边。”说着他抓起堂本光一的手腕，看见一道深深的疤痕。

他们到了诊室，因为 Eric 去英国进修5年，好久没打扫了,屋里还盖着白布。

他把病人躺着的椅子的布先撤下来，让长濑把光一放到椅子上。他把窗户都打开通风，

他坐在堂本光一对面的椅子上。

“长濑，我要给他做深度催眠问他一些问题，你得回避”

“都这么熟了……”他看着Eric坚定的神情“好吧好吧，我走就是了。需要我帮忙给我打电话啊！”

长濑临走前，Eric把他叫住 ，他问长濑，“刚也是你朋友，你不恨光一这么对刚吗？”

长濑回头看着睡着的光一，又看向Eric，由于窗户外阳光照在Eric的眼镜上，眼镜片反着光，他说“恨，也可怜他们，但是光一以前不是这样的，我相信他肯定是有原因，而且他来找你，他也觉得自己有问题。刚，我也很伤心，但是我失去了一个好朋友，不想再失去一个”

长濑出去帮他们带上了门，Eric 觉得通风差不多了，因为他冷了，关上窗户，走回光一旁边。

他伸手摸着光一的脸“我知道为什么你和长濑能作朋友了。“他俯下身，”我不在的时候你都做了什么啊？”说完吻上了他的唇。

Eric恋恋不舍的离开光一的唇，坐回到光一对面的椅子上，“你可以醒过来了，我的王子”

————TBC

第六章 （上） 假的堂本光一

堂本刚不知道是不是因为他的改变带来的后果，还是其他原因，堂本光一和上辈子有了很大的不同。

例如，如果按照上辈子光一的性格，在刚拒绝了他后，他肯定死缠烂打达到目的为止。然而，告白一次就没了下文。堂本刚想也许对自己没兴趣了，那更好。但是也没有八卦记者爆出他有其他交往的人，连个开房的都没有，堂本刚觉得这辈子的记者工作能力太差了。

最让堂本刚差异的是，有一天他们录db,在乐屋里光一对刚说：“我们一起给kk写歌吧，我写曲子，你负责写词这样，我们出张专辑吧。”

“这个堂本光一绝对是假的，我以爷爷的名义发誓。”堂本刚想着，差点没把手里的吉他摔地上。

堂本开了solo live，因为是摇滚乐，会场男粉丝比上一世还要多，男生和女生的比例达到1:1；虽然和上辈子受众群体不一样，但是也挺有人气。连续两个月的巡演，光一在演shock，这两个月堂本刚竟然收到10首光一的demo。他和刚说“不急，你有空听听，觉得还不错的写词。”

当收到第10首demo的时候，成功的让堂本刚当天的live几首歌，忘词了。堂本刚还不太适应光一的新人设。

堂本刚喜欢光一的曲子，更适合KK，双人合唱会非常突出。堂本刚觉得这个小鬼曲子写的很成熟，而且都是上辈子没听过的曲子，他都觉得不错。

两个月巡演过后，堂本刚难得的休假，他以为他会在家睡一天，然而他发现他好像被堂本光一传染了，闲不住了。他拿出未完成的demo，完成了最后一首歌的词。躺在床上哪都难受，起来拿吉他弹了一下，又写了首曲子，大约5点才睡。

早上8点，被马内甲叫醒，“干嘛啊？”堂本刚给他开门。

“从今天开始2周我们可以使用录音棚，赶紧录歌啊。”

“你昨天为什么不说。。。你知道我睡了几个小时啊，一会儿只能录到我的呼噜声。”

马内甲才不管这个祖宗，给他套衣服，“我也没办法啊，领导让我接你我就来了，好像是光一临时安排的。”

“你们干嘛约连续两周啊，我还得录正直，录db啊。等等，你说堂本光一安排的？”他困死了，几乎一句听见半句，“他有病啊！比我还忙他能去几天啊！”

用录音棚需要预约，因为JE不是他们一组艺人，加上其他Staff，一人可能负责好几个队的录制工作，需要约。那么这是光一之前就订好的。

堂本刚到了录音棚，看见光一已经到了，运动服，人设如初。他进去，光一在和staff开会，大约说这几天怎么安排，需要什么人，工作的时间。

“早”刚打声招呼。坐下。

“刚你这边的时间？”光一对他说。

我看下他们的计划表，“目前就是周四要录正直，刚马内甲说db这两周可以不用录。”光一写在黑板上。

光一当惯了座长他负责总统筹，刚落得轻松，听他安排。刚还没睡醒，喝着咖啡看着计划表。他看见每天都有堂本光一。

“你怎么比我还闲？”堂本刚突然冒出来一句。“不好意思，你们继续。”堂本刚低下了头喝咖啡，想着让自己清醒点。

光一说“shock前天千秋，地方场2周后开始彩排，所以有时间”

一个staff说：“光一你solo那边呢？“

堂本光一一脸无辜：“我分不开身啊，绕了我吧，明年吧！求放过！”

刚把词拿出来，开始了工作。堂本刚突然想到难道上辈子的专辑就不发了吗？想想算了吧，未知的结局才有意思。

词曲有了，就是进行最后的编曲，然后在做调整的过程。上辈子这种工作他们很少有，以前都是分开录的，如果赶上他们都有时间，那就别发专辑了。

他们就这样没日没夜做着音乐，虽然累，但是还是很开心的。他们发现某首歌的曲调有点别扭，和歌词搭不上，想着换一下。然后有了点子，刚说词要不这样，光一说要不曲子换成这样。staff说你们唱下试试吧。

然后他们试了唱了，从录音室出来，问staff怎么样？他们看Staff皱眉头，两个人说再想想。

Staff说：“不是，都很好，不知道怎么选了。。。”

他们相视一笑，拍了下手，非常默契。

“我们好厉害了，”光一臭屁的说。

“嗯嗯，Kinki 很厉害的呢。”刚附和着说。

刚看着周围，这就是不一样的堂本光一，如果我老拿上辈子的事情束缚自己，Kinki 也没办法向前，我不能老活在过去里。管他的什么效应，活一个不一样的人生。

周四去录正直，堂本刚是“真的很累”，他实在扛不住了，给光一打电话，他要休息一天。

周六一早去了录音棚，他看见staff和光一都要成原始人了，这是又没回家。

“所有人都回家！休息一天。”堂本刚和大家说。staff感谢刚的到来，都和刚抱怨：“你不在，堂本光一黑着一张脸，加上他好久没休息，简直就是罗刹鬼！”逗得堂本刚大笑。

staff走了刚看见还有一具“尸体”躺在沙发上，是堂本光一。

“罗刹鬼起啦，“他踢着光一睡觉的沙发。

他揉着眼睛看着刚“你来了？我洗个脸继续。”他把旁边的眼镜带上。

“继续你个鬼啊，你不睡staff还睡啦，我让他们回家了。你也回家休息一天吧”刚对他说

“我不困了，我们继续吧，你看我昨天改的这个觉得怎么样？”光一开始了工作状态。

他服了光一这个工作狂了，堂本光一比上辈子还优秀，shock往后推了三年，也许是年龄上的原因，在光一接手的第2年，就几乎达到他上一辈子10年的成就。这么优秀的光一总是让人移不开眼睛。

一直改完所有的歌，已经晚上9点了。

“明天staff来可以录音了。”光一说着，整理手里的歌谱。

“刚”光一扭头看见刚睡着了。

光一拿自己的外套给他盖上，蹲在他身边看着他，光一表情很复杂，不知是幸福还是悲伤，眼泪流了下来。他死死攥着自己的拳头，他拿起自己的车钥匙逃出了录音棚。

刚醒来屋里除了他已经没其他人了，一看手表半夜3点，打算继续睡，他发现身上的衣服不是自己的。

“光一估计回家了吧，”他想。他知道没有人，但还是偷偷的拽下身上的衣服，抱在了怀里，然后睡着了。

第六章 （下） 车祸

Eric记得他有一天接了长濑的电话，说他朋友可能会找他来看病，让他多关照，只告诉他名字叫堂本光一和他是一个公司的。

当护士下周预约信息给他的时候他发现了这个名字。

他想了解下这个人，从网上查了查信息，看了几个综艺节目，也看到经常在他身边的堂本刚。

Eric看着堂本光一的一些访谈，觉得很奇怪，因为他觉得光一是一个内心强大及理智的人，这种人一般不需要心理医生的。因为他们往往能理性的分析问题，然后作出相对最正确的解决方案。

Eric记得第一次见堂本光一，他身上很大烟味，他不吸烟，所以开了窗户。

Eric知道任何人第一次见到心理医生是都不会太信任的，堂本光一也一样。但是Eric发现光一更像把自己憋了很久的事情找一个人分享一样，和他说着他的事情。Eric知道其实光一知道正确的处理方式。

光一说他因为一次放纵的一夜情，就像掉进了这个魔洞，他逃不出来。

Eric说“造成你进入这个魔洞是不是因为一个其他特别的原因，如果你想说可以和我说。”

他一愣，看着Eric，Eric知道他说中了。

“介意我抽烟吗？”光一说

“当然不介意”然后Eric说“如果你觉得这样的生活能缓和另外的问题，也许这就是解药。”

“不，并不是“光一抽着烟说。“我结婚了。”

“我看到你的戒指了。你很爱她，怕她知道你的事情和你离婚？”Eric问

“是的”我们在一起很不容易，“他放弃了很多。“

“男人？”Eric听他说“他”，这是他意料之外的答案。

“是的”他继续说“我觉得他太好，不应该被这样子的我拥有，我不配，我开始疏远他。”

Eric发现他不想提另外的问题，一般病人出现这种情况大多数是这两种情况：事件对病人影响极大，不想提及，选择自我忘记，逃避来减轻痛苦。或者是有什么会引起犯罪的事情，当然Eric和他们说过，我不是警察，我会保护任何人的隐私。他知道光一不是一个会逃避的人，所以他猜是第二种。

Eric确定他不需要心理医生，他说：“你去和你的爱人谈谈，错了就要认错。”

他说：“这个错误我也许会一直犯下去”

“也许他会理解你呢？”

“我接受不了他不理解而面对的后果。”他坚定的说着。

Eric发现他很爱他的爱人，有1%不确定性，他也不会去尝试的。他喜欢这个人的深情和小心翼翼。

“如果我是你爱的人，如果我知道你这么爱我，你现在的一夜情，不过是消除你其他问题的手段，我是不会离开你的。 所以，和他说吧，我相信他和我想的一样。”Eric说。

Eric知道这个男人开始信任他了，Eric知道他这么说就像他的爱人用他的嘴说出，“我原谅你一样”，这样他就会得到解脱。

堂本光一说和他聊了聊感觉好多了，表示感谢。

最后，Eric送堂本光一出去，开玩笑和光一说：“我虽然很想和你一夜情，但是我更想要你的深情。如果再有你这样的好男人记得介绍给我。”

Eric以为不会再见到光一了，没想到不到一个月Eric又见到了他，那次Eric知道光一需要心理医生了。

Eric 看着光一说：“你可以醒过来了，我的王子”

堂本光一睁眼看到Eric，环顾四周不知道怎么到了诊室。

他扶着他现在还有些疼的头，说“你回来了”

“我真不应该走，刚的事情我很遗憾”Eric说

“刚”他想起来他的不信任造成的一切，“都是我害的他，都是我。”

“我知道你很难受，”Eric把椅子往前拉，离他很近，他把光一的手从他的头上拽下来，抓在自己手里，安抚他的不安。“你和我说吧，我可以帮你”

“你帮不了我的”光一留下了眼泪。

“那你给我讲讲故事吧，我想听”Eric的声音很温柔。“你把你犯的错和我说说吧，我帮你。”

光一就像有人能分担他的痛苦一样，开始和他说了之后发生的事情。

他告诉Eric田中次郎说的话，告诉他对刚从来没停过的拳打脚踢。

当光一说到为了不然刚逃走的不择手段，Eric心理一阵狂喜，他觉得堂本光一是自己的知己，他们是一种人，他觉得光一就是应该属于他，只有他能了解光一。

光一说：“刚开始住在J桑家了，我没有办法把他带回来。

J桑不让我见他，他说我再这么逼着刚他就解散Kinki。那是我的最后救命的稻草，我不能没有kk，我无法从J桑那带他回来，我看不见他我寝食难安。我就去他的情人家附近等着，我知道他新交往对象，又是一个已婚男人，我希望能看见他，又不希望看见他，第5天，他终于出现了。

在刚按门铃的一瞬间，我用带着麻醉药的手帕捂着他的口鼻，他昏倒在我怀里。我把他带回家，锁在床上。我怕极了再也找不到他，我需要让他知道必须自己回来。”

光一停住了，后面的事情让他悔恨不已，他手在剧烈的颤抖，Eric使劲抓着他，给他继续说下去的勇气。

他接着说“我如同惩罚一样，把他赤 luo着锁在床上7天，他除了上厕所我把他从床上解开，除了吃饭我会把胶带贴在他嘴上撕下来。其他时间他只能光着身子趴在床上被我 （上），被我拿皮带打，我想他那时候觉得我可能杀了他吧。

我会在每天早上8点带他去卫生间，他是被我反绑着抱着去厕所的，他在我监视下排泄，前两天他是拒绝的，但是我一天只让他去一次厕所，他中午就尿在了床上，被我拿皮带抽着，连续2天后，第三天，他知道我说话算数，不听话就会被打，他不介意在我监视下排泄，故意不去喝那么多水。我会在他吃的东西放让他发情的药，我会在每天固定的时间上他，固定的时间打他。

第5天的时候我觉得我的目的达到了，他的身体在某个时间点，就知道下面面临的什么，等待着下一次侵（（犯，下一次皮鞭，他害怕，但是身体又极度渴望，他精神身体都在被我折磨着。他开始颤抖，只要我在他身边他都会颤抖。他的身体已经在拒绝不听我的话了，但是我还是做到了第7天。”

他用尽所有力气说完了，他躺在了椅子上，椅子很大把他抱裹住，Eric放开了他的手。去给他倒了杯水。

他看着光一眼睛空洞的看着天花板。

“喝点水”Eric说。

“我真TMD是一个畜生。”他说的很平静。

Eric从自己口袋里掏出烟，光一经常抽的牌子，他不抽烟，但是他喜欢这个人身上的味道。

他拿出一支放在嘴里，点上。他走到光一身边，把嘴上的烟拿到光一面前，对他说“抽吧，我不介意”

光一接过烟，他需要尼古丁麻醉他极度痛苦的神经，他继续说

“因为一周没去公司，J桑认定是我带走了刚，任何人电话我都不接，J桑报警了，然后我被警察带走了，但是，刚没有起诉我，我想他是因为害怕我才没有起诉我。

我的方法成功了，我从警察局出来，他已经在我家里了，他知道我要回家看到他，他每天都会早回来，穿衣服也越来越保守。但是跟他做ai他会哭会颤抖。J桑差点把我开除，也许他当时坚持那么做刚就不会自杀了”

Eric 看着光一抽完了手中的烟，眼泪又流了下来，就像这些眼泪能洗掉自己的罪一样。

然后如Eric猜测一样，一年后刚又跑回了j桑家。

“刚和j桑说要解散，我知道J桑会同意的。我知道我要失去他了。我害怕，我给他发信息

“今天晚上12点你不回来，我别后悔再也见不到我”

“我在不到12点的时候，我就割了自己的手腕”

“他还是不忍心，回来了，一进屋看到我躺着血染的床上，吓的要命”

我被急救车拉走，我没有死，我为什么没有死呢？

我出院了，他也回家了，我感到他很疲惫，他说你别再打我了，不然我只能得到他的尸体。

我说“你是一具尸体也是我的”

几天前，我又打了他，他兑现了他的承诺。”

堂本光一又开始激动：“为什么死的不是我？都是我的错，我在田中家看着他们做爱，我内心期盼着刚在偷情，是我内心想让他对不起我，这样我对他犯的错就可以变得理所当然，我把责任推给了他，是我杀了他。”

光一低着头哭得很厉害。

Eric把光一抱在怀里，说“光一你只是太爱他，我不能说你对，但是也不能说你错，你也别把所有错懒在自己身上，谁也不知道刚和田中次郎之前还有没有其他情夫，而且，我知道你出轨另有原因。”

“不管什么原因，是我逼他的。都是我的错，J桑骂的对”

“如果现在有个人也像刚一样爱你，你能接受吗？他会帮你一起赎罪”

“不，我不配，我毁了他的人生，难道我要幸福的活着。”

“好吧，我知道了”Eric 知道那个理智的堂本光一回来了，堂本刚用死换回来的“那你觉得谁对不起刚，让他们赎罪吧”

刚葬礼后的第三天，刚的姐姐笑着对着弟弟的照片说“刚，有人陪你了，你不会寂寞了”然后把今天的报纸放在了照片前。

Eric走在在日本涉谷街头去自己的诊室，各大屏幕播放着一条新闻“偶像组合KInki kids 成员堂本光一（35）昨夜因酒后驾驶至一日籍男性死亡后，车辆撞入隔离带后引起车身爆炸身亡。因堂本光一酒驾致死的日籍男性为田中 次郎（35岁），日本银行东京分社副社长。”

“堂本光一你真是我理想的男人啊。”Eric对着天空小声的说，走过路口进入了诊室。

大屏幕进入下一条新闻，日本著名制片人“杉田俊夫”（50）昨日死于家中，据警方透露今日早上8点杉田俊夫的保姆，看到死者全身赤裸死于家中，死者死于被绳子勒断喉咙窒息而死，凶手还在逮捕中。

\----TBC

第七章（上） 寂寞

新专辑得到了非常好评价和销量，他们已经被娱乐圈认可为音乐人了。

刚想：“没办法，我是一个藏在 25 岁的身体里的35 岁的大叔。不对，加上这辈子的时间应该是 45 岁的大叔。” 

至于光一，刚很佩服，他觉得如果只活在这世，他还是25 岁，应该追不上光一了。

刚最近经常被问交往的问题了,因为到年龄了，刚和他们说他不想结婚。 

小井说“唉？有个照顾生活琐事的女人不好嘛？” 

“那些我能做”刚回答

babe 说：“也对，你女人缘好，结婚了还怎么玩？”

刚白了他一眼：“我对一夜情没兴趣，我不是堂本光一”

冈田说：“也是，女人是挺麻烦的。”

刚拍拍他的头：“你还小。“

刚和广沫演了一部剧他们就很谈的来，她说“刚不想结婚？为什么？感情受到伤害了？”

刚一诧异。

“看来伤的很深呢，都不想结婚了，我想结婚呢”

“为什么？”刚问

广沫笑着说：“因为我就希望那个爱我的人保护我，给我温暖啊，一个人多寂寞。”

刚觉得她笑起来特别好看，特别阳光。广沫的恋爱观和刚上辈子一样，刚现在有些羡慕她了，多么美好。他感觉自己再也回不到那个心情了。他虽然工作忙的团团转，的确是挺寂寞的。

“谁说只有爱情可以排解寂寞，只有性没有爱也可以。”他想到了田中次郎。

他鬼使神差的走过那条遇到田中次郎的马路上，看见那套房子，门口的门牌并不是他的名字。

“看样子上天让我好好做人。”堂本刚想。

手机响了，刚一看来电，差点没把手机掉地上，然后又一想，他现在和自己没关系，怎么感觉自己偷情被抓包一样。

“喂？”刚接了电话

“你在哪呢？”光一对声音有些焦虑。

“出去走走，累死了。”刚撒谎

“你又不带马内甲自己出去了？在哪？我去接你。”光一放松了口气。

“不用了，就家附近，我这就回去了，你到了，我都走到家了。”刚一边说着一边往家走。

堂本光一知道说什么他都不会让自己过去的，但是他不放心，他开玩笑的说：“我最近总在报纸上看到你的八卦呢，记者已经把所有一线女明星纳入你后宫了，到底哪个真的？“

“没办法啊，年年演偶像剧，我也很辛苦啊，天天被他们问，要是有真的也值了。”刚满心失望的口气。

堂本光一没说话。刚想起来这家伙是不是还追求自己呢？我要是这么说他会不会挺不开心的。

“没有真的”刚说着。

“是吗？”光一说，”刚的标准呢？“

“嗯，你怎么也像记者了，哪有什么标准，活着的人算吗？”刚最讨厌这个问题了。

“那我达标了。”

这边刚不说话了。

“你这样跟记者说他们不会放过你的，我教你。“光一打破沉默。

“唉？“

堂本刚想也是，上辈子堂本光一绯闻从少女少妇到小鲜肉大叔几乎涵盖所有层次，没少应付这些问题，最让刚记忆犹新、惊世骇俗的一次回答，记者非常尖锐的问：“你这种随便的性格，从什么时候开始的？你觉得自己还能作为一名偶像吗？”

光一回答：“成为男人的时候吧，反正不到 18 岁。至于偶像的名号，是被你们定义的，我不想做偶像，我只是想做堂本光一”

第二天娱乐报纸都是：堂本光一宁可做渣男也不做偶像。

可想而之，又被高层一顿骂，那时候也只有白波濑替他说话，“让粉丝别幻想他们心中的偶像，突然因为一点小事说什么，“这不是我心目中的光一，我要脱粉”；还是让粉丝喜欢的就是他这个人更能锁定自己的粉丝群呢！”

白波濑不亏是经纪人中的大佬，如他所说，粉丝们就像“男人不坏，女人不爱”的真理一样，不见粉丝少，反而粉丝人数更多了。

问到粉丝，为什么喜欢光一

“光一很诚实啊，不像其他人道貌岸然。”

“这就是男人们的嫉妒，有本事他们也天天睡大明星啊？他们想睡，谁跟他们睡啊！”

粉丝们的评价不仅没有降低他的身价，还让他人气更旺了，娱乐圈内也不觉得这是他的一项缺点了。

“你就说标准是堂本光一”堂本光一的话让刚停止了回忆。

“这个方法可能不错，”刚掏着钥匙开门，“我就说我单恋堂本光一“

“喂！你怎么这样，说的我多对。。”说了一半光一停住了，只听刚说“小健，来爸爸抱抱。”

“好了，不说了，我挂了。“光一说。

“好。“

堂本刚知道光一不会这样没事打电话跟自己聊天的，他只是想一边打电话一边确认自己安全到家了。

刚亲着小健说：“你光爸啊，真的越来越像一只狐狸了。”

第七章 （下）又一个重生

堂本光一挂了刚的电话，总算放心了。

心理苦笑着想着刚才电话，“还真是我对不起你，我也没什么可冤的。”

光一打电话给了白波濑，“刚的那个经纪人给刚换了吧。”

“又怎么了，大少爷？这几年都换了多少个了”白波濑心想，这人的病又犯了。

只听光一说：“我solo曲子写的差不多了，唉，就是忘了把文件放哪了.....”

“...换！“

“就让我现在这个经纪人过去吧，你再给我安排一个就行”光一目的达到，挂了电话。

白波濑觉得堂本光一哪都好，就是对堂本刚过度关心，怕刚不安全。所以刚的经纪人其实不是他指挥的，都是听堂本光一指挥的。堂本光一这毛病被白波濑定义为“怕刚被害妄想症”。其实白波濑信赖光一，从17岁开始堂本光一就像换了一个人一样，处理事情面面俱到，他们已经不自觉的服从他的安排了。

堂本光一自重生来忙的要死，他觉得他这么个混蛋都能重生那万一他杀了的那帮混蛋都重生了怎么办？除了他还有谁重生呢？如果上天只给他几年时间他该怎么保护刚？他比较担心刚有上一世的记忆。

他重生过来什么也不顾的找到堂本刚，看见刚开心的要哭了，一把抱住刚，刚瞬间把光一推开。他知道刚和他一样，他有上一世的记忆。他只要靠近刚，刚就有意和他保持距。所以，他不能让刚知道他是上一辈子的自己，不然刚一定会离开。

当然他找到刚的一瞬间发现第一个bug就是，“刚为什么在银狼剧组，我为什么在演金田一？”

他发现事情和上一辈子不全一样了，但是不能掉以轻心，从那个时候开始刚的经纪人就是听堂本光一的，他让经纪人的视线24小时不离开堂本刚。如果刚去厕所，经纪人也是去里面等着。

堂本光一想他必须把所有的未来会发生的危险都清理了。他知道他现在这个年龄太小想保护好刚没有资本，他开始用上辈子的经验拿到自己可以谈条件的筹码。

他按照他的计划一个一个排除那些风险。

当然第一个风险是他自己，他在这世界已经到了第8年了，堂本刚才对他没那么反感。几年前，只要他坐刚旁边刚都会发抖，他稍微大点声音说话，刚都会对他说“对不起。”

光一也不想看到他那么痛苦，他也有意和刚保持距离。但是还是把上辈子他一直想做的事做了，他和刚告白了，上辈子刚比他提前说了出来，这辈子刚肯定不会和自己告白的，那他来说。

他也知道自己上辈子逼得刚自杀，这辈子他不敢在逼他，他想让刚健康的开心的活着。然而，随着光一身体年龄增长，身体的反应更让他对刚无尽的渴望。他内心失而复得的心情恨不得天天把他抱在怀里，但是，他不敢。他左侧小臂上伤痕累累，每次想刚想得难受，他就拿刀划伤自己减轻心里的痛苦。

当他不知道第二个隐患会不会发生的时候，一天听到了刚说“杉田俊夫”这个人，所以他很快让刚约了他。暂时的安全，他的时间不多。

当他找到田中次郎，那时他们都20岁，堂本光一拿着水果刀架在他脖子上，跟他说“你的心思我很清楚，我给你一个星期搬出东京，否则我要你的命。”

田中次郎看着堂本光一的眼神不是开玩笑，他天生胆小，一周后搬出了东京。

当一切都做好已经25岁了。他又想了上辈子没做的事，他和刚一起写了专辑。

又是一年的12月31日，他收到了短信“我很期待你的生日”堂本光一读完这条信息后把电话扔了出去。

堂本光一觉得自己太贪心了，一开始他只想让刚有一个没有伤痛的一生，但是现在他又想要刚了，他不想失去资格。

然而，他后来发现他的贪心又差点害了刚。

第八章 光一的宿命（上）

堂本刚自从上次和光一愉快的工作，他发现他现在没有那么抵触堂本光一了。他已经渐渐适应这是一个长着同一张脸，完全不一样的人。

堂本刚觉得今天堂本光一心不在焉。

“你今天怎么了？“他们刚开完自己的演唱会，一会儿还有Jhonnys countdown,他们在乐屋stand by.

今天刚发现mc光一几乎没怎么说话，移动中也是老走错，他肯定有问题。

“没事儿，我去抽支烟”说完他去了阳台。

刚跟他去了阳台，从光一口袋拿出烟，自己点了一支，他不抽烟很久了，最近太寂寞了，也偶尔会抽烟了。

“你怎么又抽烟了。“光一问。

“偶尔，不经常。“刚回答。

“ 别什么都憋在心理，你可以和我说。“刚说。

光一看着堂本刚，“刚”

堂本刚转过头看着他。

“当给我个生日礼物吧”堂本光一说完吻了刚。

堂本刚一惊，推开他。

“对不起。”堂本光一继续抽烟。

堂本刚推开他，是因为他心跳的好快，刚回到屋里。他不知道这个感受意味着什么，他很矛盾，他喜欢光一吗？不可能。也许真的是太寂寞了。如果谁都可以，光一为什么不可以呢？他已经开始给自己找借口了。

Jhonnys countdown很开心，能看到很多人，大家都祝光一生日快乐。但是，堂本刚发现光一一点都不开心。

结束后堂本刚回到乐屋，听见卫生间的淋浴声，光一在洗澡。他锁上了乐屋的门，进了卫生间。

当堂本光一看见赤裸着的堂本刚进了浴室，把他吓一跳。

他忙转过头，“你等会不行吗？我马上好。”

然后堂本光一感觉一个人从后背抱着他，只听刚说“我送你生日礼物。”

堂本光一转过身看着他，刚在发抖，刚在吻他，他等了这个吻等了8年，因为头上的淋浴，不然刚会发现光一在哭。

光一的理智和自己的身体在斗争，他愣在那里一动不动，刚看着他说：“我不会爱了，但是我可以和你做）爱。”

光一抱着刚说：“我不管你爱不爱我，堂本光一是你的，堂本光一的心是你的，堂本光一的命是你的。”

刚笑着说：“我现在只想你的下半身是我的，他顶着我呢。”

  
光一疯狂的吻着刚，光一把他推到墙上，后面的墙很凉，一瞬间，刚哆嗦一下。光一把他抱离开墙，用一只胳膊垫在他背后，刚说“你这样我好隔啊，你让我热起来就好了。”  
堂本光一对他小心翼翼，光一吻的他很轻，就像一使劲刚就会坏了一样，“这么温柔的光一，这不是一个人”刚想。  
光一吻着他的唇，脖子，锁骨，胸口，腰，肚子，小腹，他浑身感觉都好痒，突然一瞬间，刚的脑子充血一样，他的下身被光一含在口里，“你。。你不用”  
刚说不出一句完整的话了。  
上辈子堂本光一从来没这么做过。  
“光一。。。我不行了，你起来。”  
他看见光一还在吞吐着，他射在光一的嘴里了。“你。。”  
他大口的喘气，看光一在咳嗽，光一把他的精液都咽了下去。  
“你真的是假的吧。“堂本刚笑着说。  
光一站起身，继续和刚接吻，光一搂着刚的腰，刚感觉身体没了力气，刚感受到他的又热又粗的下体蹭在自己的小腹上。堂本光一还在忍，他怕他伤了他。  
“你的家伙是假的吗？“刚说。  
光一抬起刚的一条腿，用沐浴液给他扩张。  
刚抱着光一的脖子，光一按着他的前列腺，刚下半身又起来了。  
光一扶着自己的阴茎往刚的后穴慢慢的插。  
可是这是刚这个身体第一次做爱，完全承受不了光一那么大。光一看着刚使劲抓着自己，他很慢，其实他真想一下子捅进去。刚的记忆瞬间想起来上辈子，他身体在颤抖，他被光一一次次的撕裂的痛。他开始挣扎，他大声的喊着”不，不要，求你不要。“  
刚哭了。  
光一把他的腿放了下来，光一想，这就是我自己做的孽。他把刚抱起来出了浴室。  
刚看着他，“对不起。。我说送你礼物的。我有点儿害怕。“  
光一吻着他。”没关系，礼物我收到了，我很喜欢，谢谢。“  
光一起身，他得把自己的下半身解决一下。不然他怕他会强要了刚。  
刚拉着他，”我帮你。“光一看见刚跪在自己身下给他口，他吞吐的很困难，口水顺着嘴在流。  
”你起来吧，你拿手帮我吧，我不想弄伤你。“光一说。  
刚不起来，还在努力的吞吐，堂本光一憋了很久，他渴望刚更久了，身体战胜了他的理智，他扶着刚的头，快速的抽插着，刚眼泪流了下来，他好难受。  
在刚以为自己要憋死的时候，光一射到他嘴里了，刚趴在地上，干呕着。  
“对不起”光一拍着他的背。  
“光一，能陪我一晚吗？”

  
光一的手机从他进浴室开始就响，只是他把他关机了。他不想想他的手机，他想和刚在一起。

他们就这样相拥在一起躺在乐屋里，刚说“你给我讲故事吧”

“不会”光一说

“随便编”

“很久很久以前，在埼玉县有个城堡。”

“瞎编，那怎么会有城堡”

“你让我编的”

“好吧，你继续”

“城堡在一座山上，城堡里是恶魔的，他们专门喝小孩子的血”

“你能不讲恐怖故事吗？....你继续”刚说。

“从城堡里逃出的孩子被大人问，有多少恶魔？”

“没有一个小朋友知道”

“问他们长什么样子也没有人知道”

但是每个孩子身上都有一道疤，证明恶魔来过，喝过他们的血。

这道疤有魔力，所有人看见他都害怕，勇士，智者，没有人敢给孩子们去山上报仇。

“然后呢？”

“然后就有一个王子，把他们都杀了！跟公主幸福的生活在一起了”

“好无趣”一会刚困了，隐约听到“王子受伤了什么的”刚觉得这故事好长啊，编的太烂了。

刚醒来的早，看着光一还在睡，刚看着他，自己对自己说：“堂本刚你千万别上当啊，你还想再死一次嘛。”

刚好烦，肚子饿了，今天巨蛋他们还有live,想着不回家了，出去买点吃的回来好了。

昨天他们都给马内甲发了信息，说已经回家了，其实他们在巨蛋没出去。刚看见来上班的staff,"早啊”staff一惊：“刚，您真早啊。”

“失眠”刚开玩笑的说着。

堂本光一醒来都要中午了，这是他习惯的作息时间。“环绕一周，想到昨晚，刚呢？”

堂本光一打开手机，听了所有语音留言，都是重复一句话。自己懊恼不已，都怪自己，他可千万别出事。

他给刚打电话，刚的手机在自己乐屋想起来了，给刚的马内甲打电话，说没看见刚，他也在找，说刚才有其他staff在早上看见刚出了巨蛋。

光一强迫自己冷静，一边打了几个电话，一边往埼玉县开，看到一个不太高的山路，开了上去。 

语音留言的声音在耳边环绕，“你如果不兑现你的承诺，你会为此付出代价。”

这个声音他永远不会忘记，活了两辈子，这个劫他躲不过。

Ashes of Time （九）  
预警看预告章

虐身，预警

补充读懂这章的必备知识

扑克牌 黑桃 spade

红桃 heart

梅花 club

方片 diamond

王 joker

\------------

第九章 光一的宿命（中）

堂本刚往巨蛋门口的便利店走，今天是元旦，大家都放假，这个时间除了24小时便利店都还没有开业，马路上人也很少。当他路过一个路口的时候，看着停了一辆车，他继续往前走，他感觉有了在看他。他刚一回头，他被人捂住了口鼻，在他晕过去的一瞬间他想到了刚才路过那个路口的那辆车他有些眼熟。

堂本刚再次醒来的时候，他的手被人绑在身后，眼睛被什么遮住，嘴上有胶带。他脖子上也有东西但是他摸不到不清楚。他这是被人绑架了。。他想我就是一个小明星，能值多少钱啊。

然后，他站起身，感觉有铁链子的声音。他一动不动更害怕，慢慢的往前走，他发现他只穿着袜子没有鞋，当他走到第三步的时候，脖子一紧，给他拽了回去，他知道脖子上是什么了，为了不让他跑远应该是项圈上的链子和其他的重物固定在一起了。

他坐在地上咳嗽，突然他感觉脖子上的项圈在往后带，他不得已站起来，被他拖着往后退，直到一个什么东西顶在自己的后背上，他手摸了下，是墙。

他确定身边还有其他人。

只听一个人说：还挺淡定啊。

另一个人说：joker，他不是猎物吗？我觉得他挺好的。

又一个声音：我不喜欢年龄那么大的。

再一个声音：Spade Diamond Club 你们闭嘴，吵死了。

刚发现最后一个人的声音最年前。这个屋里除了他至少还有4个男人，他不可能逃走。这些名字都是代号。

他感到一个人凑近他，：“我真的挺喜欢他的”这是刚才的第二个男人。

堂本刚对声音非常敏感，不同的声音他可以清晰的分辨出来，例如他觉得刚才最年前的那个人的声音他听过。

如果按照刚才他们说话顺序第一个声音是Spade，第二个也就是想做站在自己面前的是Diamomd，第三个是 club，那第四个就是Joker？

不对....如果按照扑克牌来做代号最后一个应该是Heart，也就是还有第5个人。 最坏的就是扑克牌的花色都全，那就是8个人（Jack queen King），也就是说他们是5-8个人。堂本刚觉得为什么自己可以这么冷静，果然岁数大了……

刚感到Diamond站在自己面前，因为他感受到他的呼吸。他亲了下刚的脸，堂本刚心想，“不是吧，。。。变态”这比要钱还难办了。

然后他感觉Diamond在解自己身上的衣服，“艹”堂本刚心想，他看不见，一腿踹了过去。

只听一声惨叫，他成功了，但是紧接着他就被人扇了一巴掌，又一拳打在了肚子上。

“我就说不喜欢年龄大的“这是club

“好了，别闹了”这是第5个人。

这个人的声音他也听过，他有些害怕了，只听他说“你们可以给他一点教训，但是别弄坏了。”

突然他的腿被人分开好像被人固定在地面上一样，他腿动不了了。

一个人抓着他的下巴，Diamond恶狠狠的说“你竟然敢踢我。一会我艹死你。“他的上衣被他解开，他记得他穿着衬衣，衬衣被他拽到手肘，这个人开始亲他的脖子。他恶心的想吐，然后是胸口，

‘他被绑着眼睛什么也看不见“ 至少4个男人在看着他被另外的一个男人强女干。他反抗毫无用处，他被他摸着，他听到其他人呼吸沉重了，他开始解开他的裤子，他说不了话，只能发出闷闷的声音。如果重生他要面对这一切，他宁可继续死，这让他想起来被堂本光一锁在床上那7天，他开始发抖。

“他哭了。”Diamond说。那些人哈哈的大笑。

当他觉得没有希望的时候，听到了敲门声。第5个人说，“我们的猎物来了。”他好像听到光一喊他名字，他觉得自己出现幻觉了。

堂本刚听见脚步声，一个他再熟悉不过的声音“我没有说不履行承诺，今天还是1号，你们放了他。”

真的是堂本光一。他和他们认识？

“这是支票“只听光一说

“这是这8年的利息，我们的本金呢。”

堂本刚听见衣服的摩擦声，第5个人说“我现在特别想把他眼睛的丝带解开，让他看看你现在的样子。”

堂本刚虽然看不见，但是他肯定堂本光一现在不太好。

“跪下“

“很好。“

然后听见一个“啪”的声音，堂本光一一声闷哼，“嗯。。。”堂本刚知道他们在打他，刚在挣扎。

“果然是joker看上的猎物呢，果然不错。“第四个人说，那第五个人就是Joker，他是这几个人的头儿，他是谁？他拼命的想。

“你们放了他，我陪你们玩”光一说。

然后又是一声“啪”，Joker说“你没有和我说条件的资本。”

“我喜欢他的眼神，看得我现在就想干他”Heart 说，就是第四个人。

“我履行我的承诺，希望你们也履行，我的朋友在山下，我和他说如果20分钟后看不见堂本刚，我就让他报警，你放了他，我逃不掉，你不亏。”

“你觉得我们怕警察？”

“你们不怕，但是我想你们会玩的不尽兴！”堂本光一的声音非常冷静。

堂本刚死命的挣扎，“我不用你救！“他说不了话，急的他一直在挣扎。

那些人在窃窃私语，Joker说“好吧，比起征服一只兔子，我更喜欢征服一匹狼。”

“放他出去。省的被他们打扰”

然后堂本刚脖子上的链子被解开，他脚上的绳子被解开。

“在我没改变主意前，先来好好伺候我吧。”Club 说。

堂本刚只听见淫腻的声音，他一点都不想走，一直在挣扎”堂本光一你又自作主张！”

但是有两个人架着他的胳膊拖着往外走。

然后他又听见锁链的声音，他们肯定把光一锁在那了“不！”

他被扔到车的后背箱里，然后大约10多分钟他被人拽了下来。放他手里一把刀，他听见车开走了。

他拿刀割着自己手上的绳子，他看不见，又着急，刀子割到了手也不自知。

5分钟后他把自己都解开了，已经快天黑了，摘下眼睛的布不太刺眼，他不知道自己在哪，他身边没有手机，他看见自己在一条马路旁边的树林里，他们没给他鞋子。马路上的路标的名字他没见过，他知道这里不是东京，他系上身上的衣服，看著路上沒有車輛經過，他看見车路延伸向下，他抬头看，他發現他在山上。

他必須去救光一，大約已經和光一分開20分鐘了，什麼事情都有可能發生。

他一邊想著'你千萬別死，一边往下跑，15分鐘後看見了便利店，問服務員這是哪？

“埼玉縣”

“這山上是不是有做城堡”堂本剛覺得自己瘋了

“對啊，這是杉田家的產業”

“杉田俊夫？”

堂本剛想起joker的声音，便利商店門口那輛車也是他的。

他拿起電話報警，但是他離服務員遠，他不想事情還沒確定大肆宣揚。

“我是堂本剛，我被人綁架了！”

剛打了電話，說自己逃出来了，朋友還在城堡裡沒出來，電話那邊說我們很快到，讓她在便利店不要走。

他呆不住，和店员说借我一双鞋子，他保证一定会把钱付了的，店员说不用，你拿去吧。他一边哭著一边往山上跑。

“你死了我让他们陪葬，我不能沒有你”堂本刚想着昨天光一給他講的故事，他都知道，他為什麼不和自己说。

在他跑到半山腰的時候，警車從後面追了上來。

车带著剛往上面開。

「你被綁架了！」

「恩」

「還有一個朋友」

「恩」

他想起光一說，勇士智者都怕惡魔，他突然不敢和警察說太多了。

當他們到了城堡天已經黑了，警察敲門，過了很長時間門開了。

他想着昨天好像说王子受伤了，他从被光一救下到现在应该得有1个多小时了。

突然门开了出來一個人，光一。

堂本剛跑了過去，说“這是我朋友。”

“剛你惡作劇了吧，他是不是和你們說我們被綁架了。”光一对警察说“你看我像嗎？”

剛跑到光一面前，光一抓著他的手。

剛感到他的手在顫抖。

“小朋友你惡作劇？”警察问

光一看著他，刚知道这是让他回答是。

「恩，是我惡作劇」

「真的？」警察从刚才的神情看不太像。

「怎麼了？」突然屋子里出来另外一个人，是杉田。

“杉田先生啊，我就說是惡作劇嗎？”一个警察对旁边的警察说。

“我请他們倆來我家作客也違法”杉田说

光一說“剛惡作劇把警察帶來了”

“他很能干吗”杉田看着刚，刚觉得这不是他认识的那个人。

“小朋友別再惡作劇了，我們可要逮捕你了”警察说完就打算走了。

“警察先生”光一叫住他們“我們剛才走上來的，天黑了，能送我們到地鐵站嗎”

“可以”

杉田一把抓著光一的肩膀，光一咬著牙。

“不再玩了？”杉田说

「我承諾的做到了，你們也請守諾言」光一说完，刚拽开杉田的手

“好吧，有点可惜啊，我们才刚刚开始呢”

他们往警车走，光一颤抖的更厉害了。

“剛你有手帕嗎”光一问刚。

“有”刚忙给他

他吐了口談到手帕上！他看也沒看放自己口袋里了。

剛看到了都是血

“我沒事，別擔心，牙而已。”光一小声的说

他們上了警車，光一和他們說說笑笑的，但是车上光一一直非常用力的抓著剛的手，警察放下他们走了。

他們下了警車，刚看見一個外国人在向他們招手，

“我们過去”堂本光一說

「你沒事吧」那个外国人说

“非常糟糕”光一说“这是刚，这是Erics”

简单介绍他们上了车。

他像用盡最後的力氣說“你们等会再问，我先歇会”他看光一暈了過去

「光一！光一」刚叫着他

「他暈了，你讓他睡吧」Erics说。

剛看見他躺在自己肩上，

刚給他放在腿上引起堂本光一一陣呻吟，“你哪疼？”刚问，光一不说话。

Erics对刚说，“要不你开车吧，我去给他处理伤口”

“不用，死不了，回家再说”堂本光一说

Erics知道光一的心思，和刚说：“我猜他骨头有伤，先不要移动他，你给他把衣服解开，副驾驶上有急救箱子”

刚拉開光一運動服的拉链，他看着光一的身上几乎没有一块皮肤是好的。

他捂着嘴眼泪流下来了，刚想：我要杀了他们。

光一抬头看见刚在哭，伸手擦着他的眼泪“你别哭，我没事。”

刚哭着说：“谁用你救啊！！你觉得我高兴吗？”

光一说：“我说我保护你的，再说我活该，这是我上辈子欠你的！”

—————TBC  
Ashes of Time （十）  
预警看预告章

可喜可贺关注➕51啊，嘿嘿

这么有意义的日子，我把51虐身的番外回来下午贴一下，先更个正文（被大爷pia飞～

———————————

第十章 光一的宿命（下）

堂本光一知道堂本刚失踪了，他确定是他们干的，他不敢报警，他知道他们的势力，他处理不好这辈子刚就又多了一次伤害。如果按照上辈子的剧情，也就是他倒霉而已，虽然他这辈子不想这件事再发生，但是谁也不能伤害刚，包括他自己。

当他看见这座城堡，迈进这座魔鬼的城堡的时候，他身体是颤抖的，他用右手抓着自己的左手，让自己冷静。他想起昨天晚上给刚讲的故事，王子去救公主。刚，你千万别有事。然后，他看见刚被他们绑在墙上，衣衫不整，而且他身上有吻痕。堂本光一更害怕了，他怕连累刚。

光一说“我没有说不履行承诺，今天还是1号，你们放了他。这是支票。”

“这是这8年的利息，我们的本金呢。“杉田说。

八年前，堂本光一在杉田的公司故意让堂本刚离开，然后他和杉田定了一个约定，他和杉田说：“我知道你的本来面目，我也知道你为什么让刚约我，因为我是你们的目标，我想和你谈个条件。”杉田摘下他的眼镜，他觉得他的猎物越来越有意思了。

“你说来听听”杉田说

“你给我8年时间，我会再来找你，我任凭你们处置，而且我会给你2亿的支票。作为这8年时间的补偿”

光一说，他不知道他会不会答应，他在和他博弈，他不能输。

“你觉得我缺钱？“杉田说

“你现在不缺，你8年后会缺的，你相信我，就像我知道你们的目的一样。”

杉田其实不相信他会没钱，但是他觉得让一个人把恐惧活在8年里，看着沙漏倒计时，很有意思。最重要的一点没人知道他们的本来面目，为什么他会知道，他也不能百分之百确定光一说的不会发生。

他走到光一的身后，拍着他的肩膀说：“很少有人能和我谈条件，但是你很有意思，成交”

只听光一说“你们一辈子也别碰堂本刚，如果他有一点损伤，不仅合约解除，我会杀了你。”

“可以，我本来就对他没兴趣。但是如果你不履约，那就别怪我了。”

“一言为定”

“这是这8年的利息，我们的本金呢。“杉田说，真让这个小子8年前说中了，最近他股票大跌，卖了几家公司了，他马上就要不是Joker了，他不能被他们看笑话，他需要这笔钱。另外，他很生气，他觉得这一次切如同堂本光一造成的一样，他让他快要破产了。带着对他8年前的渴望，他今天要一并收回来。

堂本光一丝毫不犹豫把自己脱个精光，杉田说“我现在特别想把他眼睛的丝带解开，让他看看你现在的样子。”

“还好他看不见”光一想。

“跪下”

光一跪下，一阵痛，杉田揪着光一的头发，光一一直瞪着他，然后一巴掌打在他脸上，引起堂本光一耳鸣。

堂本光一想：“我今天还没吃东西吧，太失测了，后几个小时抗起来有点难”

堂本光一咬着牙，攥着拳头。他身上每个毛孔都在害怕，他知道他将面临什么，但是他不能示弱，他必须让他们把注意力转移到他身上。

“果然是joker看上的猎物呢，不错。”这个人带着面具。

“你们放了他，我陪你们玩”光一说。

堂本光一又被他扇了一个耳光，“你没有和我说条件的资本。”

“我喜欢他的眼神，看得我现在就想干你了“Heart 说

“我履行我的承诺，希望你们也履行，我的朋友在山下，我和他说如果20分钟后看不见堂本刚，我就让他报警，你放了他，我逃不掉，你不亏。”

“你觉得我们怕警察？”杉田觉得他过分冷静让他觉得光一很瞧不起他们。

“你们不怕，但是我想你们会玩的不尽兴！”他强装镇定的说。

堂本光一想想自己两辈子的人生，也许这是让他赎罪，赎上辈子的罪。

“在我改变主意前，先把我伺候满意了。”他们一般都是把猎物蒙上眼睛的，但是今天的交易没有办法，所以他们每个人带了面具。他们本来对Joker说的猎物没兴趣的，因为他们从来不会找20岁以上的猎物。

但是，这个人不像那些小朋友，他的眼神让他们想折断他的脊梁骨，趴在地上求饶，让他知道谁才是世界的神。他们想也许他们以后可以换换猎物的一贯标准。

堂本光一逼着自己用嘴拉开那个男人的裤链，然后他被2个人抓起来，手被手铐锁在身后。

脖子上戴着一个项圈，像狗一样一条链子和墙上的挂钩锁在一起，赤裸着跪在地上。

他们开始了他们的游戏。

第十一章 光一的噩梦（上）

堂本光一在车上睡着了，梦里他们也不放过他，他很痛，他看不见，无法发出声音，除了痛什么也感觉不到。他哭着，他听到他们的污言秽语。他想逃，再一次被人抓住，撕裂的疼痛。

“光一”谁在叫他。

“光一"，是刚的声音，他醒了，想到刚才的梦，一阵恶心。

因为光一看见刚看自己身上的伤表情太凝重了，光一就跟刚说，Eric是医生，等到家让他处理比较专业。

虽然Erics说我是心理医生。

光一笑着说“麻烦你了，我实在来不及安排其他人了，我也不能去医院。给你添麻烦了”

医生不理他，继续开车，然后光一就睡着了。

他这一路上都是醒一会又睡了过去的状态。

刚看他发抖做噩梦就把他叫醒。

现在他又睡着了。

刚想到晚上的演唱会，坏了，管不了那么多了。

“能借用下电话吗？”刚对Erics说

他递给他，先给白波濑打吧“喂，我是刚，今天晚上的控取消吧，所有的责任我会承担，原因我会和J桑解释，你们看着安排记者会还是怎么样我会和粉丝道歉，退票钱我出，如果不够我会以后的工作补偿，给你们添麻烦了，对不起。”

“说完了？”白波濑淡定的问。

“嗯！”

“你们俩开什么玩笑！这些话光一中午跟我说一遍了。”白波濑怒吼。

“我不知道你们这是什么情况，J桑说你们不会无缘无故这么做的，他相信你们肯定有原因，但是你们必须给董事会一个交代！”

“嗯，我知道了”

“还有，堂本光一要退社的事你劝劝他，他这么做J桑很伤心啊”

“......”刚一惊，为什么？

“你别告诉我你也要退社啊！”

“没有”刚说。

“嗯，有什么困难和我说，我会尽量帮你们的！”

“谢谢”刚挂了电话

他为什么要退社？！  
总算开到了家，堂本刚看他又在颤抖，又在做噩梦了吗？“光一，光一”刚把他叫醒，刚把他扶出车，抱了起来。

堂本光一现在还没有那么发达的肌肉，刚把他一把抱起来，“他太瘦了“刚抱着他，让他更心疼了。

刚把他放在床上，Erics解开他衣服拉链，这次在屋里灯光下，看得非常清楚。身上都是鞭痕，淤青，还有其他的伤痕堂本刚不知道是什么造成的。

胸口有牙印，左侧。zz乳。zzz头在滴血。脖子上都是吻痕。还有他左侧小臂上的密密麻麻的疤痕，那不是新伤。

刚不忍心看，转了过去。

Erics知道发生了什么，直接拿剪刀剪了衣服，不确定他其他位置的伤。

“你这是得罪谁了？“Erics问。

“谁让我长得帅呢！”光一说。

“你还会贫应该没事，你哪特别痛？”

“浑身痛”

“我先给你检查下骨头”说着他轻轻在光一身上按压。

“啊！”光一大叫。

Erics皱眉，“现在呢？”

“不痛”

“骨头够硬，这个肋骨没断，但是我觉得你的疼痛，应该也和他有关，我建议你照个ct,不然对你内脏有影响。”

“你拿固定带给我绑上就行，我自己的身体我自己知道，躺几天就没事了“

“我是心理医生，你真是难为我，小白兔你过来，我需要帮忙”

“我？”刚问他

“嗯”

刚想怎么这么快就有了外号。

“帮我把他上半身抬起来，我给他绑固定带，光一你不要用力。”

堂本刚看着光一一身的伤，手都不知道往哪放。刚把胳膊从他脖子后面绕过，扶着他的肩膀。堂本光一又皱眉。

“我是不是碰到哪了？”刚说。

“你把手再往下放一个手掌的位置，别碰我肩膀就行。”

堂本刚照做，扶着他的后背微微抬起，Erics给他捆上固定带，刚重新把他平放在床上。Erics去看他肩膀。

烫伤，Erics 看着他说：“面前就是一个火坑也往里面跳啊。”

“我也不想，没办法。你能把这个伤口给我切除吗？“

“大哥，麻药我同学需要写报告才能拿到了。”Eric心想真拿我当多啦A梦啊。

“那你就直接给我切除把，这个疼我还能忍着，刚帮我去拿支烟吧。也是麻药。”

堂本刚自己点上烟递给他，他躺在床上抽着烟。

Erics说，“我先把你其他伤口处理下，再给你处理那儿。”

Erics在他身上不同地方擦着不同的药，然后又让堂本刚给他抬起来处理后背上的伤再用纱布包上，堂本光一就跟个木乃伊一样。

堂本光一说：“能给我先打一针吗？烟实在是不管用了。”

“现在还不行，你下身的伤口我还没检查，打了针你就感觉不到疼了，伤口我也发现不了。”

“艹，刚再给我一支烟”堂本光一说。

堂本光一头上都是汗，刚去给他擦汗，光一看着刚笑。刚想这是傻了？光一说：“还好我到的及时。”

刚明白他的意思，他是说这些伤还好没在你身上，堂本刚现在还没办法接受两个光一是一个人，他有点不知所措。

那边Erics一身汗，刚也不想尴尬，也去帮Erics擦了头上的汗。

“谢谢”Erics说。

“我剪你裤子了”Erics 对光一说。

光一对刚说“刚，你先出去”

刚说“好”，刚也不太敢看他的伤。

“真他妈的畜生”听着Erics说“我还得让小白兔进来，我一个人不行”

“我帮你”光一说。

“大哥你肋骨现在不能动”怎么有这么麻烦的病人啊！

“还有办法吗"光一为难地说。

“不取出来”Erics实话实说。

一阵沉默，光一说“刚，你进来吧，进来之后，什么也别问我”

刚又进去了，医生剪了他的裤子，因为他肋骨损伤，不能趴着，医生在他腰后垫了一个枕头，光着下身劈着腿，他拿胳膊遮着自己脸，他觉得这样太丢人了。

“你帮我压着他一条腿，我要取出他后面的东西，光一你咬着毛巾，你自己放松，我没有多余的手压着你另一条腿。”Erics说

“我尽力吧”光一说。

刚看见光一腿上也是鞭痕，阴 jing 头部也有红色的液体，大腿内侧都是淤青，后？？穴出血，染红了底下的床单。刚看着他一身伤，心理一紧，他知道他身上会有多痛，我上辈子糟的罪没有一次比他的严重，已经让他痛的要自杀。

“啊！！疼！”他痛的把毛巾放开大叫着，腿不可能不动，他在颤抖。

“不行，你这样我弄不了！”Erics说

光一对刚说“找个绳子把我手脚捆床上，我不动不可能！”

刚看了眼他衣柜，拿了几条领带，还算柔软的，捆他脚踝的时候，刚看见他脚踝有摩擦的伤痕，一阵心疼不已。他手腕更惨烈，手铐磨的已经拿纱布绑上了，刚才看这手腕那不是摩擦的伤，直接割进肉里了。

然后刚爬上床，按着他的腰，“我不能使劲压着你的胸”刚说，“你坚持下，千万别动你的上身，我只能压着你的腰”然后再用一只腿拉着光一的腿。

他知道光一痛极了，他用了很大的力气压着他。只听光一大叫着，治疗的过程也如同一场酷刑。

刚起身，看见Erics取出的东西，跳蛋，还有烟头不止一个，那些身上不明的伤痕是烟头的烫伤。

“混蛋”刚骂着。

刚看见光一身下由于后（（）穴跳蛋的取出，大量的（）精））液和血液流了出来。

是啊，他们至少5个人。

刚赶紧去卫生间拿了两条干毛巾。

Erics帮他轻轻的擦着，再拿纱布擦，但是里面需要消毒擦药。换了条干净的毛巾垫在他身下。

刚给光一擦着脸上的汗。

“小白兔，像刚才一样，压着他，我要用酒精给他消毒，再把药涂上”Erics说

光一听到就一阵皱眉，他觉得要不谁把他打晕吧。

刚把毛巾放光一嘴里，亲了下他的额头。

刚几乎用了全身的力气压着他，他感受到光一在颤抖，刚哭了出来，他宁可这些伤在自己身上。 

刚在他耳边说“光一，你坚持下，等你好了我们重新开始”

刚不知道他听没听见。因为刚不需要压着他了，他昏了过去。

医生处理完他身上所有的伤口，几乎花了2个多小时。Erics给他打了好几针。

然后看着他的肩膀，Erics和刚说：“我今天先不给他处理这个伤口了，我先拿药给他敷上，他身上伤太多了，不能再加重伤口，等他身体好了，肩上的伤让他在去医院处理也可以。”

“嗯“刚去看他那个烫伤，他记得上辈子光一身上这是一个疤痕，他说过小时候和人打架留下的。他又想起光一给他讲的故事”每个小朋友身上都有一道疤，那道疤有魔力。。。“

Erics又给他输上液，把药留给刚，和他说这几天怎么吃药，输液怎么换。刚都记下来了。

Erics去卫生间洗了手，坐到沙发上。

“累死我了，我是心理医生啊……”

刚端了杯水给Erics，“谢谢你，我用不用带他去医院。”

“让他休息两个月就行，年轻身体恢复快，都是外伤。肋骨的问题，1-2个月不能下地。再有心理的疾病我治不了，只有你能治”

“我？“

Erics说：“对，你！”说着他把医药箱拿过来，对刚说“把手给我”

他抓着刚的手，他看到他手上的伤口了，“我给你擦点药。”

“谢谢”刚说

Erics继续说“他第一次见我说他认识我，我就觉得这孩子疯了，那时候我23岁，他跟我说了一堆未来的事情，但是他说的话很快都应验了，我相信他说他带着上一世的记忆了”

“我问他找我干什么？我还是实习医生，根本看不了病，他说我以后会当上医生，他是我的病人。我问他你现在还有病吗？他说可能会有。他说他上辈子弄死了他爱的小白兔，他说他把他关在笼子里，打他，然后兔子死了。他怕他怕他的病还会把小白兔害死。”

他包扎好刚的手，和刚说：“把袜子脱了，我虽然不知道你怎么受伤的，但是刚才看你走路就知道你脚受伤了”

刚脱下自己的袜子，脚有冻伤，擦伤。1月1日外面天气很冷他穿着袜子跑了15分钟，虽然回来有鞋子，也不太合适，把脚磨破了。他担心光一，没发现自己受伤了。

“这让他看见得心疼死，我先把擦伤给你处理了，冻伤我没药，你回来自己买，一会拿热水袋把脚捂捂”

“嗯”刚说。

Erics继续说“光一说这世害怕害死小白兔，离小白兔很远，但是心理特别痛苦。他手上的伤你看到了吗？他在自残。我说按照我现在的知识你需要心理医生，他说他的病他清楚，无药可医，我问他那你找我干嘛？他说他信我，找我聊聊天，上辈子帮了他。我问他我上辈子是不是喜欢他？他说不知道，上辈子我没和他说。我说我这辈子喜欢你，他说他的命不是自己的，做不了主。”

Erics把他脚上的伤处理好了。“昨天中午他给我打电话，让我带着处理烫伤，骨折，挫伤，消炎的药在我见你们的地方等你们。我把我能说的告诉你了，我要走了，我很羡慕你小白兔，他其他的病只有你能治。如果你不要他，我就把他抢走了。”

刚笑着说：“他不会跟你走的，他是我的，我不要他，他也是我的。还有，谢谢你帮了我们这么多！”

Erics大笑，“我真喜欢你们俩，他醒了告诉他，下回别再找我干外科医生的事儿”然后推门就走了。

Erics走后堂本刚扶额“他这是哪认识这么个神经病！”  
第十二章 光一的噩梦（下）

光一昏迷了3天，刚担心了三天，他想了很多，这辈子的上辈子的。

他拉着他的手，他突然想到若叶时代。

为了一个人连命都不要，不论结果如何，他做的事情都是出于好心。是武司自己狭隘的想法觉得甲斐是坏人。自己何尝不是狭隘的想着光一呢？

难道真的光一死了他才能明白他的心吗？

光一把他保护的太好了，他不知道光一一个人还为他做了多少。在他自己享受着这世界的美好，光一承受着所有的伤痛。

J桑说错误不是一个人的他总算明白了，他欠光一一句对不起。

光一伤他的心的同时，他也伤了光一的心。

光一醒过来就看见刚看着他。

“你看什么？”光一问。

“看我的王子”刚说，“我们从头开始吧。”

一周后光一好了很多，虽然还是不能下床，但是精神好多了。

“刚”光一叫他过来，“你别忙了，陪我呆会儿吧。”

“还有两件衣服晾上就好了。”刚在卫生间回答

堂本光一觉得这几天累死堂本刚了，洗衣服做饭照顾他这个生活不能自理的人吃喝拉撒的，快成老妈子了。堂本刚是他的公主，是要被自己宠着的，看不惯他辛苦。

刚坐他床边，光一伸着手，刚握着他的手一瞬间又撒开了。

“我手太冷，等会儿”刚说。

光一抓着他的两只手给他取暖。

“多冷啊”刚说

“我天天一个不动的人热量都没办法消耗，你就让我有点作用吧。如果能天天看着你我肋骨一辈子不好都行”

“你这张骗人的嘴啊”

“真的”光一发誓的说

“我没空听你瞎扯，一会马内甲来接我，我们一周没过去了，虽然我给J桑打了电话，但是还是得亲自处理很多事情”

光一沉默了一会，“我想和你说点事儿，明天你再去行吗？不然我觉得你也不太好解释。”

“好”我和马内甲说，刚打了电话上床躺在光一怀里，离他受伤的肋骨很远。

“你不想说就不说，有的事情忘了就忘了吧，我不在乎什么知道不知道的，我信你”刚说“这几天我想了很多，你昏迷不醒的时候，我也想通了很多，我一直爱的是你，不管哪个世界”

“刚”光一搂着他，很开心，但是又很难过。“我对不起你，你不原谅我我心不安”

“你的那些绯闻？我原谅你了”

“啊？”他低头看着他

“嗯，你肯定有苦衷，你不跟我说肯定也是为了我，我说了我信你，但是我就想知道几个事情，我想知道。”刚抬头看着他

光一亲了下他的额头，说“好”

“我死了发生了什么？”刚窝在他怀里，听着他的心跳。

光一讲了之后所有的事情，包括他杀了两个人。

“Devil那首歌很好听，我听着歌，开着车，我觉得你在叫我，我就来找你了。”

“嗯，我知道我一直爱你，我是恶魔”刚听完有些震惊，又觉得开心。

光一说“你是恶魔我情愿被你吃掉”

刚说“你这次受的那么重伤，你安排了这么妥当也就是上辈子你遇到过相同的事情”

“对，这个事情上辈子和你无关，因为银狼是我的剧”

“你是说，银狼的时候？你？”刚不敢往下想

刚感觉光一在动，起身看着他。

“我拿支烟”光一伸手在床边拿只烟放嘴里，点上，抽了起来。然后，他把他右手臂放平，示意刚继续躺，刚又躺回他怀里，被光一抱着。

“嗯，17岁，他们强女干了我”光一说的很平静。

“那时候小，害怕，不懂反抗，没这次被打的那么惨”

刚搂着他的腰说“为什么不起诉”

“我被蒙着眼睛，我不知道是谁，而且就算我知道是谁我也赢不了。”他吐出一口烟，继续说：“白波濑在一个仓库找到奄奄一息的我，他看见我肩膀上的烙印，他知道这个印记，因为我不是第一个也不是唯一的一个。这个标记在各个层级都会得到无罪处理，因为他们的魔抓遍布各个社会领域。

所以这辈子你是被我连累的！你根本不用觉得亏欠我什么”

刚把他的一只手搭在光一抱着他的手上说：

“我不亏欠你吗？我不相信那时候的事情对你一点影响都没有，你才17岁，让你再迈进那件房子你是得有多害怕！”

光一用力抱着刚，“没有比失去你更让我害怕的，不过被他们打一通折磨一通而已，就像我说的，这是我欠你的”

刚抬头看着他“那你还完了，以前的事你也别觉得对不起我了，我原谅你了”

光一流下了眼泪，“谢谢”

“你怎么变得比我还爱哭啊”刚说。

“那你怎么知道是杉田的？”

“上辈子我27岁的时候，他来找我，他说他要破产了，找我要钱，给我一盘录像带，他勒索我。他说我不给他钱他就让我身败名裂，让所有人都知道我是靠着卖//屁......股）得到这个地位的

我给过他一次钱，但是他又来找我，我总觉得这是个隐患，在想怎么才能把原带拿回来。

然后一天.......我正烦着了，一个女dacer给了我张房卡”

光一怕刚不开心，偷偷看着刚。

“你说吧，我说我原谅你了”刚知道他想什么。

“然后就去了，我心情不好，就想发泄一下，然后就后悔了。也是巧了，我出门碰上白波濑带着其他人安排在这间酒店住宿。我被他抓个正着，我跟他回了公司，我就跟他说了所有事。他说他想到一个好办法，他说录像带可以不要，就让那个录影带没有作用。第一他如果放出录像带他肯定不会说他是强女干了我，那他是犯罪；肯定会说为了前途爬上了他的床。所以让我改变人设，变成花花公子，变成我女票他！他说我必须演真了，让社会对我的风评转向。这样既不怕他的勒索也不怕把我名誉弄糟。

我一开始是抵触的，但是综合考虑也没其他办法，风评需要人传，我就只能和很多人玩着一夜情。”

光一又点上一支烟“也许我演多了，我都不记得原来的我是什么样的了。在加上我一直对你有愧疚，我在逃避现实，我把我第一次的一夜情也变成了必不得已。”

光一看着刚说：“对不起，是我先背叛你的，我把责任都推给了你”

刚抱着他，“谢谢你和我说，但是我知道你又没说实话，你是不是觉得他如果勒索你也会造成我名誉的污点，你才同意了白波濑的建议的，我知道你根本不介意外面的人怎么说你。”

“我.....”光一被刚说中了，他无言以对。

“明明是你受到伤害，你被他要挟，你还把脏水揽在自己身上。”

刚直起身看着光一：“我不是玻璃做的，一碰就碎了，我会和你站一起的。我也不怕别人说我什么，我只希望你也同样相信我的爱。”

“堂本光一，你心目中的刚和我不一样，我也是我，不是被你定义的善良，纯洁的堂本刚，你还会爱我吗？”

光一摸着他头，“你在我心里永远是第一次看见你的样子。笑着的那个少年，我不会让任何人伤害你”

Ashes of Time-番外-魔鬼的游戏  
虐51，虐身，强女干，SM，暴力 ，虐待  
  
我逼着自己用嘴拉开他的裤链，他没有穿内裤，阴茎随着拉链的打开打到我脸上，这让他更兴奋。  
我心里在计算时间，只要刚逃到安全区，我就不用在配合他们了，我宁可被他们打死也不想让他们满意。  
我深吸一口气，把他的阴茎含入嘴中，一股腥臭味儿让我恶心，我手指指甲扎入手心，上辈子他们一个个的强奸我，这辈子我竟然还用嘴伺候着这些强奸犯！我恨不得咬下他的鸡巴。  
突然，我的头被他压住，阴茎插入嗓子眼儿。  
“你的嘴好小啊，夹的我爽死了，大量的口水流了出来，下巴感觉要脱臼了。  
不知道谁往我身后塞了一个跳蛋。  
我难受的想吐，他把阴茎拔了出来，射在我脸上。他抓着我的头发让我抬起头，我还在咳嗽。精液顺着脸上留到嘴里，“吃了他。”  
我不得不舔着嘴边吃了下去，一阵恶心要吐。  
他们在笑。  
“不喜欢吃？”  
“不是”我要确保刚安全。  
“我会让你吃饱的”  
“他拿过一个假阴茎插入我嘴里。  
“趴下”我颤抖一下，他摸着我的肩，“我不会弄的你太痛。”  
我趴下，因为我手反扣在身后，肩膀着地，屁股高高崛起，一副等着被他们上的姿势。他从我嘴上把假阴茎拿出来，口水又流了出来。  
他们用按摩棒在我后面反复按压，想插进去。他把跳蛋取出来，跳蛋取出的一瞬间我身体也跟着抖动，因为碰到了身体敏感的地方。  
“不行，进不去，润滑剂”我说  
他不理我，他故意让我痛！一阵撕裂的痛我往前爬，离开他，可是脖子上的东西束缚着我。  
“宝贝，你的后穴是不是处啊？”他们拉着我脖子后面的链子往后拉，我只能向后仰。按摩棒捅入我身体里，痛的要死！咬着牙，一身汗！按摩棒在震动，做着扩张。震动频率加大，触动身体某一个点，让我身体在颤抖。他们知道差不多了，我后面可以用了。  
带着血的按摩棒被他们取出，我浑身无力，大口喘着气；我还没喘上一口气，杉田他把他自己插了进来，他阴茎比按摩棒还要大，我腿跪不住了。  
但是脖子上的链子我也没办法了趴下。我只能往后躺在他身上。阴茎进去的更深了。“嗯.....”我深深的呼吸。  
“是不是很好吃，主动的靠过来了”他在我耳边说。  
他扶着我的腰上下的进出，血液顺着流了下来，“你就像处女一样被我操啊”他在我耳边说。  
有人拿手指插入我的嘴里，搅动着。旁边的人早就等不及了，他们撸着自己的下身，冲着我。  
一个人把阴茎又插入我口中。  
我想刚应该安全了，我在等一个时机。  
我身上都是他们的精液，恶心极了！  
身后的人射了，我一口咬下我嘴里的恶心东西，他大叫着。  
  
我吐了出去。哈哈哈哈哈哈我大笑着，也算为自己报了仇。  
我知道我这个举动会让我生不如死，两辈子的痛我忍不住。  
我被一个人一脚踹到肚子上，我感觉应该是骨折了吧，咳出了血。  
杉田和一个保镖说“你带他去医院。”他恶狠狠看着我：“我会收拾他的。”  
他找了一个镂空的口嚼系在我嘴上，“这回你不能咬了。”  
他拿着钳子，硬拔了我两颗牙。嘴里都是血。口水。  
“我应该拔了你满口牙，”我瞪着他。  
我脖子上的链子在自动缩短，这上面是滑轮。  
我被迫站起来，身后有液体从大腿上留下，几乎在我要用脚尖着地的长度，停了下来。  
他把我腿分开，左右固定住在墙上的锁链上。  
手被放开了，又分别把手固定在我头旁边的链子上。然后才稍微放长了我脖子后的链子，我的脚可以着地了，我对这个东西太熟悉，上辈子我也曾被他们这么面朝墙绑在上面，不停的侵犯我。  
  
“我必须惩罚你”一个胖子说  
他拿出一个东西，我没见过，但是他放在了我左侧的乳头上。  
“啊！”我叫不大声，因为嘴里的口环  
他竟然给我乳头上穿了个环，疼的要死。  
他摸着我的阴茎。  
“不！！！”我知道他要干什么！  
“你别动，容易扎偏”他笑着说  
我逃不掉的，我不动了，“啊！！”  
“好痛”  
“真的是一匹狼，你是一滴眼泪也没有啊。我喜欢驯服这样的。”  
杉田拿着鞭子抽打着我，我快晕过去的时候，他停了！  
我无力反抗他们把我从墙上放下来，放在了床上，一个人在吸允着我刚受伤的乳头。嘴上的东西被取下来了。  
“好痛”一个人拿着按摩棒在我下体不断的抽查  
我像散了架一样，都不知道哪痛了。  
  
我手被他们绑在身前，腿拿固定的捆绑带，小腿和大腿绑在一起，我合不上腿。为了方便他们折磨我。  
折磨还在继续。  
一人从前面一人从后面贯穿着我的身体，我浑身被他们弄的黏黏糊糊的好难受。  
然后又换了两个人继续，我已经意识不清了，只听到床在他们折磨时间颤抖的声音，和他们的羞辱。  
“一副高高在上的样子不也是做我们发泄的工具吗？别以为自己有点名气就不可一世，学会服从，你可以少受很多罪！”  
“叫啊！”随着他一个深入  
我不会让他们满意的！把牙都咬掉我也不会让你们满意。  
我嘲笑他们！只能靠这种手段折辱我！  
我不知道到底过了多久。他们看我不挣扎也无趣。一个抽烟的男人开始拿烟头烫我。  
让我混混厄厄的脑袋清醒了一点。  
他们看我有了反应，又勾起了他们的征服欲，一个火红的烟头插入下身。  
  
“啊！！！！”我大叫  
“这才有意思，”一个男人又插了进来，太痛了。  
我不会求他们，但是眼泪已经不自觉的流了下来了。  
这些伤痛抵消的了我让刚受得罪吗？  
“哭了啊！这是到现在为止最难征服的一个了。”一个人说  
如果不能的话，继续吧！  
我又晕了过去，为了让我醒过来他们继续拿烟头烫我。他们把我眼睛蒙上了。上辈子的记忆太深了，这样我害怕。  
“你们都带着面具我看不见你们你们何必多此一举”我虚弱的说。  
“因为这样能让人更恐惧”  
他们如愿了，我很害怕，这和我上辈子童年的记忆重叠，地狱一样的经历。我在颤抖，他们笑着。  
“还是这样好吧，看他害怕了”  
为什么要哭？？我不想让他们得逞，但是不受控制。他们在我尿道扎了什么东西，我后穴高潮了好几次，前面一次都没射过，“疼”  
“求我啊”  
我不说话。  
他们把跳蛋放在我龟头上，我被人抱着从后面贯穿着。  
“啊！！！！！”  
哭的太厉害了，把他嘴堵上吧。我嘴被贴上胶带。  
我想动也动不了左右都有人按着我，折磨还在继续。我浑身在痉挛。  
我想可能以后下半身可能用不了吧，我被他们抬起，顺着另一个人的阴茎坐了下去。身体太敏感了，我后面在收缩。  
“看他好爽的样子，还不谢谢我们”他掐着我的腰，“他的腰比前几天玩的那个女人还细了，就是身上太瘦了，后面在吸啊，这么漂亮身子，不给男人上太浪费了！”  
我又被抬起趴在地下，一个人后入进来。我坚持不住了，往前趴去。他抓着我的腰打桩一样。我一直在痉挛，前面好痛。  
他射了进来。有人解开我腿上的束缚。又在脖子上系上了链子。我被拉起来了，我不得不站起来，我90度弯着身子，不然我就得跪着，拉着我脖子上的链子，又一个就着上一个人的精液插了进来，我动不了，他往后拽着我脖子上的链子，我不得不自己往他身上撞。  
我站不住了我觉得勒死就勒死吧，两个人分别拽着我肩膀往后压，我想死都不让。  
身后的人总算射了进去。有人解开我手上的束缚  
吊了起来。  
有人抬起来我的腿，拿着按摩棒捅着我的后穴，有人舔着我的身子。有人撕掉我嘴上的胶带侵占着我的口腔，他们的手在我身上乱摸，乱掐。  
我像一个发泄的娃娃一样，被他们玩弄着。  
“他真漂亮”一个人说  
“你真的应该在8年前给他抓来，那时候应该更漂亮”有人把我抱起来，两腿被他们分开抓着我的腰，开始抽查。这是一种酷刑一样，他们把我手升高，如果我把腿放在那个上我的人身上，我脚碰不到地，手铐就要承受我身体重量，感觉到手腕的血顺着胳膊往下流，我宁可不要这两只手我也不要屈辱的用自己的身体讨好他。  
他们觉得我很不听话，又开始抽我，手腕的血感觉流到了脚尖。  
我怎么还不死呢，好痛！  
  
“这家伙真是厉害，真能忍啊！”  
我被人放了下来，躺下地下，有人踹了我一脚，我趴在地上。他死死踩着我的肩膀，一阵剧痛！  
“啊！！！！”我知道那是什么，我上一辈子也被他们烫过。我就像被他们征服的战利品一样被他们标记上他们的徽章。  
  
他们接了电话，说警察上山来了。他们把我放开。  
套上衣服，整理下脸上的污垢。  
我就像个破碎的娃娃一样被他们把外表整理好。  
我感到腿上血流着，一个人拿卫生巾放在我在裤子里。“哈哈，你别是个女孩子吧”被他亲了下嘴。  
“不能玩了吗？我还想给他穿个裙子，扮成女孩子呢”  
“再玩他该死了，处理他麻烦了”杉田说  
我根本站不住，扶着桌子。我后庭还有东西。  
我擦了下嘴他想打我。  
我也不躲，敲门声。  
可以让我歇会了吧。  
“知道怎么说吧。”杉田说  
“嗯”我没有力气说话  
“你要是敢耍花招，我就把你今天遭受的一切让堂本刚再受一次”  
我不需要任何人搀扶，当然他们如图看戏一样也不想扶我，我一点点往门口挪动！我中途摔了几次，爬起来继续走。我被他们催促着！  
我把上辈子的风险都排除了，我死了刚也会没事了，好希望听他说一句“我原谅你了”。  
我又在贪心了，就算活着我也要离开他了，也许死了挺好的。  
我打来了门，一眼看见了堂本刚！为什么他又回来了！我让自己打起精神！大脑快速运转接下来该怎么办。  
“刚你又恶作剧了吧？”我笑着说。  
  


第十三章 堂本医生（上）

刚去了公司，和董事会做了汇报。

简单说就是：他被绑架了，光一救了他，但是光一受伤了，肋骨骨折，得休息半年，他故意把时间说长了。就像Erics说的，他的病还得医，也只能他医。

关于光一说退社的事情，刚说他会让光一改变主意的，先保持kk休演,粉丝这边他也会开记者会给大家道歉。

高层的一个人说：“光一没事吗？”

这个声音堂本刚记得很清楚，是“Heart”，让堂本刚一惊，要不他觉得那个人的声音他听过呢。

他看着刚不说话，一直看着他，看他是不是知道那个人是他。

刚让自己冷静，说：“外伤，被人打了。”他没说其他。

J桑说：“你们知道谁绑架的你们吗？”

刚说：“不知道被蒙着眼睛看不见。光一说那些人都带着面具，就算不蒙着眼睛也不知道是谁。”

J桑问刚：“你报警了吗？“

刚说：“没有，人也没什么事儿，怕报警他们报复，而且我们也不知道是谁，报警也没用，不想被大肆炒作。“

J桑说：“嗯，你说的有道理，人没事就好。你也放个假吧，估计也吓得要命了，连照顾光一。”

“谢谢J桑”刚高兴的说

白波濑说“j桑，您太宠着刚了”

“是吗？难道这时候不应该体现下我们公司温暖的一面吗？”J桑喝着茶

“.....”白波濑心想我好几年年假还没休呢，我这温暖该找谁要啊。

白波濑说：“那就这么办吧，我筹备记者会的事情，就说光一排练受伤，需要休养半年吧。”

他们从会议室出去，“Heart ”从刚身边过，让他一阵毛骨悚然，他其实更想杀了他们给光一报仇。

光一那天和他说：“如果你杀了一个人，你会被其他人盯上，你不知道其他人是谁，危险的是自己。他劝刚，只要我们不再招惹他们，他们不会再找咱们麻烦的，他相信他们会得到报应的。”

“刚怎么了？”J桑问，J桑把刚叫到办公室。

“你为什么不报警？“J桑又问了一遍”这不像你，你如果不想说谎，记者会上你可以说实话，他们拦不住你。“

“虽然不喜欢说谎，但是，我不会再任性了，我要保护我爱的人。“刚说。

J桑觉得刚一下子长大了很多，有点儿不适应。但是，能让他放心了。

这一个月，刚把手头未完成的工作都做了，开了几个记者会，他不在家让马内甲去照顾光一，就这么一个月过去了。

刚总算处理完所有的事情，明天可以在家陪光一了。因为他知道今天很快回来，就没让马内甲去，快到中午了，他赶着回去给光一做饭。

“我回来了。”刚说着，小健和泰山都跑过来了。”等下，我把东西放下，”和这两个小家伙说着。

然后一手一个把他们抱了起来，突然想起来上辈子光一养的pan，这辈子他怎么没养呢。走到卧室，没人。

刚把他们俩放下，光一不在屋里，不会又被抓了吧。他又一想不会，这个楼保安系统非常好，除非光一自己走出去，不然不可能不留痕迹进来，那帮人不会那么傻留下在场证明。

然后看衣柜，很多衣服都不在，行李箱少了一个，刚就知道原因了。

“死堂本光一！不说让你歇两个月吗？你着什么急躲我啊！”

刚想先不去抓他了，不然一个跑一个追，身上伤好不了。

之后一个月，刚把自己东西都搬到了光一家了，按照自己的喜好重新把家里的摆放调整了。也没啥事儿干了，要不去找光一吧。

“长濑，他在哪？”刚拿着电话

不能说，长濑想，自己哥们儿跟自己再三说如果说出去就恩断义绝。

“刚？喂？信号不好。”长濑说

刚看着自己的手指甲“信不信我跟j桑告状说你外面脚踏三只船，再让你写一次2万字检查。”

“你冤枉我”长濑说。

“你觉得J桑信谁？”刚说

“堂本光一我对不起你！他在横滨”长濑心想，兄弟我同情你，怎么找了个这么个媳妇儿啊，要是我，我也离家出走。

小健今天也不知道怎么了，缠着刚不让他出去，刚一看抱着小健就出去了。

刚开着车，想起来，很早之前，光一买过一间不大的公寓，当时还问过他，你买那么老远，上下班多不方便，原来他是早就打算好了。

他带着小健去找长濑说的那个门牌号，一个路口，转了过去，正好看见远处一个人一身黑，从屋里出来。

他开车从后面跟着他，很慢，刚看他的样子身体应该是好了，也就放心了。

一会儿看见光一到了一间汽车修理厂，穿着那里员工的服装。

“找了新工作啊，小健，你光爸彻底打算抛妻弃子开始新生活，不要咱们了”刚对坐旁边的小健说。

小建小脑袋歪着看着刚“嗯？”一声

“我们把他抓回家！”刚抱着小建走了进去。

前台服务员看着这一身花花绿绿的男人还牵着狗，往他们车间后面看。

“先生，有什么可以帮您的？”

“找人，不对；遛狗，不对；修车”刚说“门口那辆紫色的甲壳虫”

“您车哪里问题？“服务员记录着

“我不知道啊？“

“那先做个检查吧？“

“我让你们这最帅的师傅修”

前台想：你是修车还是找牛郎啊！

“哪个最帅的？”

“姓堂本的”

前台去后面把光一叫来了“这位先生找您修车”

堂本光一看堂本刚，正想转身跑呢，被叫住了。

“堂本光一，你再跑，明天我跟小准结婚。”

堂本光一看着他：“换个人行吗？”

“不行”刚看着光一穿着工作服都那么帅，笑着走了过去“我就看他顺眼”

“你车怎么了？“光一问。

刚搂着光一的脖子“我也不知道啊，堂本师傅，我这车好久没开了，要不你试试。”说完抱着光一亲了上去。

堂本光一被他整的一阵脸红，推开他：“你干什么啊！我上班呢。”

在场所有人，低头表示没看见。

一个像经理的人走了过来，“怎么回事？”

“不上班在这聊天不想干了？”

堂本刚想最好把光一辞了，但是看着光一被说还是不开心，自己男人除了自己谁也不能骂。

“我修车”刚说。

光一拉着他“这是我朋友”

刚甩开他走了过去，“你们这保养的套餐最好的是什么？”

光一拉着他。刚看了光一一眼，意思是叫他闭嘴。

经理看他一辆甲壳虫能有啥钱，拿着报价单给他。“这个钻石套餐，但是很多你的车用不上，”

“哦，没事儿我家里还两辆法拉利”刚说

经理才不信呢。

“给你卡就那钻石套餐，他下午跟我回家修车，好久没开，车没电了，开不过来了。”

刷了卡抓着堂本光一的领子“堂本师傅，我花了钱，你今天下午是我的了！”

“我们经营范围增加了？”前台小服务员想，没人和自己说呢。  
第十四章 堂本医生（下）

堂本光一在迈进那件房子的时候就知道失去陪伴在刚身边的资格了，所以他跟白波濑说退社，自己的伤好的差不多了就搬了出去。自己的暴力倾向，堂本光一还记忆犹新，他觉得自己是上辈子被暴力对待过造成的后遗症。这个后遗症不知道什么时候会发作，他要在发作前离开堂本刚。

堂本光一被刚逼着回了横滨的小公寓，他说要看看是不是藏了其他情人。

屋子不大，一间卧室也算是客厅的榻榻米房子。

刚坐下，把小健放下让他自己玩。

“你这么缺钱？”刚说

“我欠长濑钱？他说不急不过我还是想尽快还他”

“欠多少？”

“5000万”

刚想起来那2个亿。

“刚一笑，你修车什么时候能赚回来，我教你个方法，卖身啊！”刚说着解堂本光一的衬衣“我给你5000万跟我回家”

光一起身，“我给你倒杯水”

“我给你买辆法拉利？”刚说“你不回来那车我又不爱开，要不卖了吧”

堂本光一一惊：“自己房子车子都过户给堂本刚了，唉，就对车舍不得，反正也不是自己的，他随便吧”

堂本刚发现光一死了心不和自己回去。

刚很生气，把自己脱个精光，抱着堂本光一，“我花钱了，修车”

光一一把把这个妖精压在身下，他已经一个月没有看见他了，想得要命，还招惹他。光一吻着他，刚脱着他的衣服。  
光一吻着他的耳朵，摸着他的下身，堂本刚身上一阵麻，喘着气。  
“光一，别离开我”  
光一又吻着他的乳头，刺激他后穴收缩，前面被光一摸着越来越大。  
光一又向下亲着他的肚脐，他痒，把光一拉起来。  
他脱光一的裤子，摸着他的已经烫的吓人。  
“光一，你还记得我们第一次做爱吗？”  
“记得”  
“我说，我害怕”  
“嗯”  
“我说我的第一次给光一”  
“嗯”  
“我这个身体的第一次也给光一”  
堂本光一的下身在刚的手里又大了，“你看他可舍不得离开我！”  
他把刚翻了过去，吻着他的脖子。后背，他家里没有润滑，他拿了乳液给堂本刚扩张。  
刚的身体是第一次，光一怕伤了他，做了很久，一直吻着他。  
“你进来吧，我可以了，想要你”  
光一慢慢的把自己往里面推。刚抬高腰，让他进去。  
“疼吗”光一问  
“不疼，我要光一”刚反手拉着光一的腰往自己身体里插。”  
“光一一下捅了进去，”  
“啊！”  
很痛？”  
“不痛，很舒服。”  
光一把他从后面抱起来，  
“啊......啊”不行了，太深了。后穴刚才光一按压已经让他身体敏感了。  
他阴茎勃起。光一慢慢抬他的腰，他自己摸着自己的阴茎  
“不够”  
光一开始快速的抽插。  
“堂本刚一阵痉挛，啊.......”射了出来  
“光一让我看着你”  
光一把他转过来，他扶着光一的肉棒自己坐了下去。  
“啊！.！”  
他搂着光一的脖子，光一忍不了了，  
“刚对不起，我忍不了了”他让刚躺下，腿放在他肩上，屁股被高高抬起。光一加速着抽插  
“啊....”  
“光一....你慢点...啊...啊！”  
“啊！刚再一起被他艹射了，  
堂本光一火热的棍子还在他后穴捅着，一下下的带着他身体颤抖。  
“啊！！”他后穴再次高潮了，收缩带动光一也射了进去。  
光一把他腿放下  
“堂本师傅，您这车速太快了，腰要折了”他把刚抱起来，再次插了进去  
“啊！”  
“嗯！”他的嘴被他亲着，下身被他贯穿，他抱着光一，摸着他身上的疤。  
“光一爱我嘛？”  
“爱”  
“别离开我行吗？”  
他又不说话了。  
光一又加速冲刺着，他浑身通红，一阵阵高潮，血液冲到脑顶  
“光一，我不行了，放了我吧”  
光一停了下来，刚抱着他。  
累的要死，他发现他身体里的棍子还粗的撑在那”  
“你啊”刚说“真没情趣”  
“我喜欢你对我用强的，我更兴奋”  
“我喜欢那个我怎么求饶都不放过我的光一”  
“啊！！！！”一阵快速的抽查堂本刚又高潮了。  
在怎么求饶光一都不放过他，他被光一换着姿势艹着。  
“我底下被你艹和不上了”他一阵阵的痉挛  
“放了我吧，我给你用嘴行吗？”  
光一从他后面出来，带着精液的流出,后穴痉挛着像吃着精液一样。  
光一的阴茎上面也是精液。  
堂本刚已经跪不住了，光一坐了下来，把他带到身下，刚趴着给他口。  
一股腥味让他难受。他添了上去，整个阴茎添的一点精液都没有，他全吞了进去。舔着嘴说：“好吃。”  
他抓着光一的肉棒吞了下去，光一看他身下还有精液流出。  
太刺激了，他把刚放平躺在地，拿枕头把他脖子垫高。  
头往后仰，光一把自己的肉棒送了进去  
“嗯.....”  
刚动不了他被他抓着头  
光一在抽插着。龟头每次都能碰上他的嗓子，刚哭了。  
他说不了话。  
“好舒服，你说用嘴的”光一说  
“嗯....”.他挣扎着  
光一全都射他嘴里了  
他脖子酸死了  
呛的他一阵咳嗽  
光一又把他带起来压他在墙上，抬高了腿一阵抽插，他累的不行了，抱着光一，身子在抖，光一的深入带着他一次的痉挛，他要被他逼疯了。阴茎早就没有可以射的了，两条腿都被堂本光一抬了起来，他抱着光一的脖子，下身连在一起，不停的深入，他又要高潮了，脖子往后仰，身体痉挛着后穴一阵阵咬着光一。光一射了进去。  
“我不行了，放了我吧。我说真的”  
他放他下来，给他拿毛巾擦着身子，后穴的精液，流出好多，带了一点血。

“刚你回去吧，我只会伤害你，我的暴力倾向我控制不住，做爱也一样，我看你又出血了。对不起。我知道跟我被他们折磨有关系，我为了你好”  
刚过去扇了他俩巴掌！  
光一愣愣的看着他。  
“我扇了你，没见你打回来啊。至于做爱，我上辈子被你调教的你不暴力我也不能高潮，这样你满意了吗？”  
刚抱着他，摸着他手臂上的伤疤：“别割伤自己了，跟我回家吧，你想要我，我就给你！你怎么对我都行。我也病了”  
光一把他扶起来，“如果我再控制不住自己，你就杀了我，不许自杀了！你答应我，我和你回家。”  
“好，我答应你”  
光一和他接吻，刚发现光一又勃起了，刚k

小健趴在门口，后悔和爸爸出来了，不陪自己玩，睡着了。

————TBC   
Ashes of Time （完）  


奈良

刚死后的第二天，刚的姐姐收拾刚的东西。刚是他们一家子的宝贝，怎么想不开怎么会跳楼呢！

她看见了一个日记本，翻开了看。

刚的日记和Jweb更新差不多，每篇就像记录心情一样1到2句话。

从一个时点开始刚的姐姐越看越伤心，越看越愤怒。

“

我们在一起7年了，会不会有7年之痒呢？有点担心。

最近工作太忙了，好想光一，他也不想我。

我做了自己的solo，好开心，光一不知道为什么不太开心。难道不应该为我高兴吗

不知道为什么我觉得光一在躲我，我们有很久没做爱了。

他不爱我了吧，抱着他，他对我都没兴趣了。

也许是腻了，那就痛快和我说分手啊，外面这么多情人，又不和我分手！你到底干嘛啊！

我好难受，也许妈妈和姐姐是对的，我选错了人。

我今天看见田中次郎了，就是以前的邻居，他现在和我住的很近，他约我明天去他家。我知道他喜欢我。我太寂寞了。我需要人爱我

觉得上天捉弄我，我纠结要不要和田中做爱，田中在我吃的东西下了药，我很热，我渴望着一个人抱我，我可以推开他的，可是他好温柔。然后，被光一看见了。他很生气，他为什么不进去阻止我呢……阻止我背叛的行为呢。我讨厌他，他让我背叛他的！

对不起。

光一打我打的好痛。每次做爱像强女干一样，我受不了了。

田中次郎和我分手了，我又认识了一个新男朋友，他也很温柔，都比堂本光一温柔！

我被他抓回来了，我被他囚禁着，他不停的打我，我想死了。

光一说我不回去就自杀。

他为什么不放过我，如果我不回去，他死了就是我杀的，让我自责一辈子！我回去他迟早杀了我

我死了他会痛不欲生吗？我要他痛不欲生

哈哈哈哈

姐姐帮我，你帮我找田中次郎，我不想自己一个人死掉，可是我好痛，帮我，让光一来陪我吧。

合上日记，刚的姐姐找到田中次郎“你是不是很恨堂本光一，我也恨他，我要他死！明天刚的葬礼，他肯定会去，你到时见到跟他说“刚是被你强女干的！他一定自责，我要他痛不欲生的去死！”

“刚，干嘛了，演唱会快到时间了。”光一看刚在写字台写这东西

“没事，我给姐姐写信呢”说完把信放进信封，

“光一？”

光一一脸疑问看着他“怎么了？”

“生日快乐，还有对不起！”

“啊？这都是神马啊！我爱你，走吧”

“保时捷？”刚问他开什么车

“法拉利，保时捷坏了去修了”光一说

“我觉得甲壳虫挺好的”刚说

姐姐，

好久不见，很想念。

谢谢你，光一和我讲了我死后的事情，我就知道姐姐帮我了。我现在很幸福，希望姐姐在另一个世界也能幸福。

哦哦，还有希望害光一的那些人都早点死，听说杉田俊夫前几天被车撞死了，我们那个董事也自杀了，是不是都招报应了呢。

刚

————End

Ashes of Time 后记  
都完结了感觉很轻松但是又觉得无聊了，还没有好的设定，之前都是现实为基础的，下次彻底打破这些，架空吧。

我读着他人的小说也会猜后面是不是怎么样了？每次看到出乎我意料之外的，就觉得特别好看。我也希望写出那样的故事。我不是文科生文笔不好，所以我尽力把故事写精彩。

我初衷是想写人在恋爱中那种没有缘由会犯的毛病，加上一个gn的评论我把这些毛病极端化。

名字的由来，《东邪西毒》的英文名，电影里的情感觉得就是日常恋爱中人再正常不过的样子。特别简单的错误，但就是经常会犯的毛病。

关于我的“Ashes of Time”，我想表达恋爱时的这些现象：

特别重视一个人就会患得患失。

犯了错误总想给自己找借口，两人吵架错误都是对方的。

就连分手也都怪对方，这样才不会觉得是自己花心。

被诱惑成功的原因是寂寞。

性和爱无关，爱和性相关。

SM的性爱不等于家暴。

故事中kk两个人的爱太重了，但是身份不仅是情侣，工作上的关系。

假设我工作上的问题可能会找恋人分享，但是如果他是我的同事且我的烦恼如果解决会造成他更大的烦恼，那我不如自己忍了吧。但是烦恼还在没有解决。能分开自己的角色很好处理，但是很多时候爱情只会让人觉得那个人是恋人。

小说中关于堂本光一洗白的问题？我一开始也没打算让他洗白；再后来，可能就是相互作用的结果，光一觉得对不起刚，开始疏远他；刚觉得光一疏远他是因为不爱了。刚把一切抛弃了和光一在一起，然后发现自己错了。这个面子太难下了。他也烦，田中次郎和堂本刚是邻居，他有很大的机率知道田中次郎喜欢他，他故意赴约。他寂寞，它需要一个人陪。刚不像光一，有工作就没时间想爱情，多忙没爱情他都空虚，这是刚。但是刚本心是不想背叛的，他希望有人能拦住他，光一本来可以的但是他没有，刚更恨他，就像自己的错误是对方造成的一样。光一也觉得刚偷情我为什么出轨要自责。就这样愈演愈烈。

再说家暴。我觉得这是慢性病，就是吃药控制，一辈子好不了。

任何理由的家暴我都是不能接受的，所以我让堂本刚一开始死了，再重生；可以遇见一个正常的光一，虽然他本质也是有上辈子记忆的。我更希望看成下一世的光一带着一段记忆，这是两个人，刚也一样。至少我小说完结的时候光一没有对刚再动手。

不知道我有没有能表达出我写这篇文的初衷，看个热闹就好。

没想到这篇文章会带来这么多关注就多bb了几句，文章里的错别字、手误的错误向大家表示抱歉了，我平时就这个毛病，难改。（果然不是文科生啊…

明天早上更新番外，还差一个事情没解释，在番外中解释。  
Ashes of time 番外（三）  
番外-水川医生

刚走在涉谷的马路上，这条路他不经常来，人太多，他也挺好奇的一个医院干嘛弄在这么嘈杂的地方。

按照导航，他绕过密集的一条路，路成坡状，向上，看到一个不大的门牌，“水川心理咨询室。

他敲了门，前台护士小姐大约30岁，前台旁边等候的椅子上坐着1个人。一个油腻的中年大叔。

前台接待说：“您好，您有预约吗？”

“有的，但是还没有到时间，我是堂本刚。”

护士小姐看了下预约名字。“您好堂本先生，您来的很早啊。看了眼旁边的等候区，您可以坐这边稍等会，可能还需要1个小时。”

“好的，我不急”

他坐在了油腻男人旁边，15分钟后楼上的门开了，出来一个少妇，“水川医生，真的很感谢您帮了我那么多。”

“我是医生，这是我的工作，您客气了，希望您和您丈夫早日复合”Erics 推着眼镜说。

然后冲楼下喊：下一位。他看到了堂本刚，刚对他一笑。

“不好意思，还有一个病人”

“没关系，我等你”刚说

油腻大叔上楼了。

刚到手机震动了下，他掏出手机一条信息，刚幸福的笑着，回着信息

“我在水川诊室，因为上次的事情，还是觉得上门道谢下比较妥当，我一会儿就回去。”

大约半个小时后，门开了，油腻大叔出来了，脸上一脸紧张：“水川医生，可是我觉得这样我办不到啊……”

Erics说：“您的问题就是需要克服这个障碍，不好意思，下一个病人再等我”

油腻男人看见堂本刚觉得不太合适，“那好吧，我改天再来”

“好的。”Erics说，看着刚说“小白兔，上来吧”

刚上了楼，有两间房，他看见Erics在门口这间等他，他进了进去。

“你可真忙啊，想约你还得当病人预约。”刚说。

“我也没办法啊，我马上要出国了，我得把资料转手给其他医生。”他收拾着桌子上的文件

“你要去进修了？我听光一说过”

“是啊，你坐，喝什么吗？”

“不用了，谢谢”刚坐下

Erics 拿着线香点了一根。

阳光从正面的大窗户中照射进来，屋里很安静不会觉得这是涉谷。

“水川是？”刚问

“我母亲的名字”Erics回答

“这样啊”

Erics坐在他对面“说吧，找我什么事”

“那我有话直说，我挺在意一点的”刚说。

“嗯？”Erics说

“那天你从我们家走前和我说，你能和我说的你都说了，那你不能和我说的那部分是什么呢？而且我很好奇为什么光一那么信任你！”

“我是医生,让病人信任我才能治病啊！至于不能说的，你问我也没用啊”Erics表示不会说。

“好吧，那聊聊天，你为什么喜欢光一，你就当我是在和一个情敌说话吧”刚没放弃

“你别误会，我没打算当第三者”Erics 认真的说。

“你长得那么帅，工作也很体面，为什么喜欢堂本光一一个明星，而且你说你觉得你上辈子也喜欢他，他什么吸引你啊？我猜猜,是不是他深情啊？”刚笑着说

“哈哈，你不用把我当情敌，我真的没有打算破环你们”

刚看他没否认，他猜对了，继续说“光一和你说兔子自杀了，没说兔子也伤了他的心吗？”

“呵呵，”Erics觉得刚很有意思，他推了下架在鼻梁上的眼镜继续说，“他和我说了你们上辈子所有的事。你比他聪明多了，只有他才信你当时是被田中次郎强奸的。”

刚收了脸上的笑容看着他，“你说什么？”

“不是吗？但是我知道，不管你是不是自愿的光一也不会怪你的。不过，我挺讨厌你上辈子的人设，我很讨厌出轨人。”Erics站起身，走像刚。

他把手撑在刚的椅子的两侧，俯下身在他耳边说

“如果你现在还像上辈子去偷情，我肯定会告诉光一，他害怕你他就不会去偷情了。具体怎么害怕，那是他该考虑的。”

他站起身“但是我没有上辈子的记忆，我也不知道上辈子的自己是不是这么做了？”

“你肯定会做的”刚说，他深吸一口气，继续说，“我刚治好了他的病，如果你为了他好，有些事知道就知道了，别说出去了。我也不是上一辈子的我”

“当然，我说过我没打算当第三者啊，小白兔，你的时间到了，我得让下一位进来了。”说着Erics开了门，表示“送客”

“再见，还有谢谢你。”刚说完走出了他的诊室。他出门看到了光一，吓他一跳，“你怎么来了？”

“我没什么事，就来找你了，这附近我都没有去过，带我逛逛吧？”说着拉着刚的手，往前走。

“被狗仔拍到好麻烦啊”刚说

“拍就拍到了，我想和刚做些正常情侣做的事情”

刚突然觉得怎么光一比自己还任性，但是挺开心的。

“好吧，可别让普通人认出来了，那就玩不了了！我们会被尾随的！”

“走吧，先把你这身显眼的衣服换了去”光一看着他

“在涉谷的街上你更显眼儿好吧”刚也回握住了他的手。

———

S：恭喜杀青。哈。哈。因为Erics 你很被大家关注啊，就特别为你写个番外！先问下你喜欢光一吗？你为什么不把他抢走？

E：喜欢啊，我可帮了他很多呢。主要单纯不喜欢不伦的堂本刚，所以就帮光一教训了下刚，当然光一没那心，我也诱导不了，不用谢我。但是我知道不管堂本刚怎么对不起他他还是喜欢他，我抢不走。

第二世呢， 刚很专情，我没必要惩罚他了。

T：NMD！王八蛋！！

S:Eric 你觉得J家哪个人是你的菜？

嗯……木村，专情的好男人。(///▽///)帅啊！

S：你怎么知道刚不是被强女干的

E：我是心理医生好吧

T：NMD深井冰  



End file.
